


Together Again

by chchlott



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chchlott/pseuds/chchlott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa escapes Winterfell, makes it to Jon, and from there they plan to take back the north together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, this is my first time writing. Just thought I'd give it a shot. I'm having fun writing it. Hope others enjoy.

Sansa~

Theon pulled her, he kept pulling her, even when she'd fall and cry for him to leave her, he'd still yank her back up right and demand she not give up. Her feet ached from the icy snow, her lungs burned from the freezing air, but she trudged on. Willing herself not to give up. She couldn't. If Ramsay's men caught them now, she'd endure far worse pains then this. She'd rather die out in this snow, then be back in Ramsay's grip.  
She heaved for air as they came across a river.  
Theon running for it full blast, without a thought and went right into the water and turned to reach a hand out to her. She stopped at the edge. Shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"W-w-we'll d-die.", she managed to say.  
"I have s-seen what h-his d-dogs d-d-do. T-this-s is a f-far b-better d-d-death.", Theon sputtered out.  
She didn't have to think of it for a second longer, she'd rather have her body consumed by the icy waters, than give Ramsay the satisfaction that his dogs fed on her flesh.  
She slipped her feet into the water and gasped.  
Theon all but pulled her in, his hand shaking in hers. Fear beginning to over whelm him. Her dress began to sink heavy into the water pulling her down.  
"P-please m'lady, c-come on."  
Sansa forced her body to push through the water, pulling her heavy dress, her feet slipping over sharp rocks, making her slip and her chin bob in and out of the water. Finally they were at the other side, digging her numb fingers into the snow and dirt frantically to get out the water. Theon was out first, helping her up.  
Once she was completely out, she collapsed on the cold ground. Heaving so heavily for breath she thought she was going to throw up.  
Theon didn't waste no time pulling her to her feet and back into a run.  
Tears fell down her face, she felt faint from lack of air and exhaustion.  
Once they were deeper into the trees, they found a fallen down tree truck. Theon collapsed next to it, her falling down beside him. He pulled her into his arms. She shivered from her wet dress, drying out icy against her flesh.  
"A-a-are o-ok?", he stuttered out.  
"As g-good as I'll g-get.", she said, trying to smile, only having her dry lips crack in pain.  
"Y-you?", she asked him.  
He nodded but didn't say a word.  
She buried her face in the crook on his neck. He smelled of Ramsay's dogs and burnt char. Her heart broke for Theon. She once hated him. She wanted to cause him the pain Ramsay had done to him, now in his arms she was glad she had him. He saved her life, risking his in return.   
"Thank you.", she whispered to him.  
He pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, trying to create heat for her.  
She quickly found herself dosing off. Her body relaxing into his. Then the sudden yelp of a hound had both of them jumping to their feet, Theon grabbed her face in his hands.   
"You must g-go, m'lady. I'll stop them. Go to Castle Black, you'll be s-safe with Jon.", he said, his eyes wide with fear.  
Sansa shook her head. "I can't make it without you.", she sobbed.  
"You can, you will. Your stronger than you know.", he said. The Theon she knew, the boy she grew up with had come out from this broken down man in that one moment in time. She reached up and traced a cold finger along his cheek.  
"Goodbye my friend.", she whispered, before turning around and running, but it was to late. A horse and rider collided into her, sending her to the ground. The wind knocked from her lungs. She gasped for air, the trees spinning around her. Theon yelling out her name.  
She was lifted from the ground and thrown over the front of a horse, the saddle horn jabbing deep into her side. She winced from the pain. Once the ground began moving under, she started to stir. She wouldn't be taken back to him, she'd rather die fighting. She started to kick, turn on her side and claw at the man holding her to the horse. She screamed out as the horse went down, her head hit the ground with a hard blow, the horses heavy body falling on top of her, and for the second time the wind is knocked from her lungs, her ears rang load, her head throbbed, her eyes began to slowly shut. Everything went black.

Jon~

Seeing Olly and the others hang didn't give Jon satisfaction like it would most. He still felt an unease, eyes were always watching him, I guess it would be normal to watch the man who came back from the dead, but Jon didn't like it. He trusted no one. Bolting his door at night and having Ghost at his side, only not to sleep, but watch the door with longclaw in his hand, waiting for them to come finish him off a second time. He planned to ride out, leave Castle Black behind him for good. He didn't know where he'd go. His family was dead. He was completely alone in this world, aside from having Ghost at his side.  
He took a long swallow of ale. It was bitter and burned as it flooded his mouth.  
He thought of Melisandra, the red woman, the witch who brought him back to life.  
The crazed woman kept saying he was the chosen one. What ever the hell that meant. She had left nights ago; though, just rode off in the dark without a word. So much for believing in him.  
He hoped that would be the last he saw of her.  
If it wasn't for her, he'd be with his family now, his father, Robb, Bran and Rickon, with Ygritte. The beautiful woman he loved, kissed by fire, flashed in his mind. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice in his head. "You know nothing, Jon Snow." He never understood why she'd say that, it drove him crazy, on the other hand maybe that's what she meant to do. She liked to get under his skin.  
He hadn't heard if Sansa and Arya were living or dead. Arya was strong and brave. He wanted to think she was still out there fighting her way through life.  
Sansa was completely different; though, she always lived in a world of dreams.   
He feared that the real world had consumed her. She had been so over joyed with being a princess, she didn't see the true side of the little bastard Joffery. Sansa was never the nicest person to him growing up, but he wished her no harm.   
He should have been there for his family. He couldn't help but wonder, if he had been, if things would be different now.


	2. In his arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes it to Castle Black.

Sansa~

She woke, slowly opening her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her head. Theon hovered over her. His eyes wide. His hands stroking her face.  
"She's awake.", he turned and said to someone over his shoulder.  
Sansa tried to sit up, but Theon held on her back.  
"Your head, m'lady. Its bleeding.", he said.  
She reached her hand up to her head and felt around till she felt the warm gush of blood cover her fingers at the back of her head. The touch stung.  
"I'll wrap it up, m'lady.", another voice said from her side. She turned to see a blurry figure squatting down beside her. She flinched away, causing herself more pain in her side.  
Theon pulled her up in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.   
"Its OK, m'lady. He and the woman saved us.", he whispered softly.   
Sansa looked back over at the blurry figure who started to clear out as a young man. Her eyes wondered up the tall person standing behind him, to Sansa's surprise it was a woman, dressed in mans armor. A woman she'd met before.  
"I-I know you.", Sansa said to the woman.  
She nodded and knelt down in front of Sansa, taking her hand.  
"I am Brienne of Tarth, my lady.", she spoke softly, trying not to frighten Sansa.  
Tears formed in Sansa's eyes, as she remembered just who this woman was. "I should have went with you when I had the chance.", she sobbed out.  
"We've all had to make difficult choices. I understand why you chose Baelish at the time, now all that matters is I'm here now, to serve and protect you."

Sansa was greatful she and Theon had horses now, pleasures of Ramsay's slain men.  
Her horse was thick chested and full of spirit, Sansa had to pull the mare back many times from running ahead of Brienne. She, like the horse, was anxious, Theon said they were at least a days ride from Castle Black, her heals itched to kick up her spunky horse and run the rest the way.  
"Its time we rest.", Brienne said, pulling her horse to a stop and dismounting from the tall animal. Sansa sighed with disappointment, and climbed down from her horse.  
Theon was there to catch her hand and walk her over to the fire Poddrick, Brienne's squire, was making out of small branches.  
"We shouldn't make a fire.", Theon said looking around the area nervously.  
Sansa curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Its ok, Theon. We are so close to Castle Black. So close to Jon.", she said. Her heart leaped at the thought.  
Theon sighed. "That's just it, m'lady.", he said.  
"Sansa.", she interrupted, pulling him to a stop and looking at his face. "Call me Sansa, Theon."  
His eyes looked over her shoulder, unable to look her straight in the face.   
"I'm sorry m- Sansa.", he said. "The moment Jon sees me, he'll have me killed on sight.", he swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to the ground.  
"I won't let him. He won't touch you. You saved my life.", she told him. Reaching her hand up and touching his cheek. His eyes turned up to her then.   
"I would have gotten you all the way to the wall, I would have died trying, but I never intended on going in.", he said, his eyes filling with tears.  
She wiped away the stray tears that roll down his cheeks.  
"Where will you go?", she asked. Her heart slowly breaking.  
"Home.", he spoke with a since of longing in his voice.  
She nodded. She understood him, though her home, the only place she desired to be for so long, now held her most horrible memories, and the monster that created them.  
"Thank you for all you've done, Theon. I wish you peace.", she told him softly, bending into him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jon~

"You of all people know what's coming from behind the wall, and your just going to leave?", Ed said, anger laced in his voice.  
Jon slammed his hands down flat on the table in front of him. "I've given my life to the nights watch. I've fought for what I thought was right, and I was murdered by my own brothers for it, Ed.", he growled.  
He didn't want to hear another word of it. He was leaving. He'd given his position to Ed who deserved it.  
"And now they are dead.", he pushed back.  
"I'm done!", Jon roared. When the horn sounded off. Jon's head snapped to the door.   
"Open the gates!", a man yelled from the court yard.  
Without thought Jon hurried out the door, Ed following close behind him.  
The first thing his eyes landed on was the red hair. 'Kissed by fire', pulled into a loose messy braid.  
He was mesmerized for a short moment till the owner of that hair turned and faced him. He was taken back. Sansa. Older, more beautiful, but it was her. Her icy blue eyes staring up at him.   
"Jon.", his name fell from her mouth in a low whisper, but he still heard it. He rushed down the stairs, not taking his eyes off her, afraid she would disappear.  
He stopped a few feet from her, wanting to pull her up in his arms, and never let go, but he knew better. He couldn't even remember the last time, he hugged his sister.  
She stared at him, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her pail cheeks.  
"Jon.", she cried out.  
She ran to him then, her arms open, colliding into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.  
Her tears wetting his flesh. Her body shaking from from sobs that escaped from her mouth.  
"Sansa.", he whispered. "Dear Sansa."


	3. We need our Home

Sansa~

 

She was finally safe, it had been so long she'd almost  forgotten how it felt. After being in Jon's warm embrace, a since of peace had waved over her. They didn't sleep the first night she arrived, though she'd been so tired. They staid up talking about their lives as it once was. She didn't want to tell Jon about all she'd been through, and she could tell he was holding back from letting her know about himself, they just enjoyed the moments of being together .   
Many times she wanted to choke up and let all her tears flow, but she had to be strong. She was finally with family, even though she had once not considered Jon to be that. The pang of guilt had over whelmed her till she blurted out how sorry she was to him and begged his forgiveness. Jon had pulled her up in his arms, telling her it was all in the past. She curled into his hard chest, trying not the press against him to hard, knowing of his healing stab wounds were his brothers of the nights watch had betrayed him, he settled his face into her hair, welcoming her against him. No one's touch had ever felt more comforting than Jon's in that moment.  
They staid that way till they saw the light of day glow through the cracks in the window.

She hadn't realized she dosed off, till she woke to Jon brushing the hair from her face. She staid silent a moment, absorbing in the comfort she felt. Today was a new day, and she feared the new things it would bring. She'd gotten to Castle Black just before he planned to ride out. He didn't want to be here no more. His watch had ended. She feared now what would become of her.  
She took in a sharp breath.  
"Where will you go?", she asked him, feeling a dread in her soul that he would leave her behind.  
He pulled her in tighter, she ignored the pain in her bruised body from the pressure of his arms around her. His hot breath breathed down the top of her face.  
"Were will 'we' go.", he corrected her. Her heart leaped inside her chest, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
"Were will we go?", she whispered.  
"I'm not sure.", he admitted.  
"There's only one place we can go, Jon.", she cautiously.  
"And where would that be?", he asked.  
She tilted her head up and looked at his face. He smiled down at her. She didn't want to bring this up last night, they had both been to happy to see each other, but it was a different day, and Ramsay was more than likely already out searching for her again. He knew she'd come to Jon, and it was only just a matter of time he'd come to collect his bride back. Jon stared down at her, waiting for her answer.  
"Home.", she said softly.  
He tensed next to her. His eyes searching over her face, to see if she meant anything other than what she'd just said .  
"What? Should we just ask the Bolton's to pack up and leave?"  
"We'll take it back from them."  
Jon pulled back from her then, putting a small distance between them, but keeping his hands softly on her arms  
"I don't have an army, Sansa.", he said.  
"The North remembers, Jon. They'll fight for the Stark name."  
He shook his head, "I don't have the Stark name."  
"Your just as much Ned Starks son, as Ramsay is Roose Bolton's.", she said clear and stern.  
His eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm tired of fighting.", he growled.  
She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. Making him look at her.  
"Winterfell is our home, and Bran, and Arya, and Rickon's, we need to take it back." She told him. Hoping to get through to him. They'd never be safe without their home. Ramsay would never stop looking for her. She couldn't go to the south, she was wanted for killing their king. Running her whole life wasn't an option. She only had one choice now.  
"I'll do it myself if I have to.", she added, a hint of anger in her voice.  
Jon suddenly jumped to his feet. "Like hell you will.", he growled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Sansa. Your all I have left. I can't lose you."  
Her eyes grew wide at his sudden out burst.  
"Then help me.", she pleaded.  
"I will take you away from here, your safe with me now. There is no need to start a war.", he spoke calmly now. He reached out his hand to her.  
She stood , ignoring his out reached hand.  
Her face blank, hiding the fears and pains she was feeling, the mask she'd learned to form to when she had to hide her true feelings.  
"I'll never be safe as long as Ramsay Bolton lives."

Jon~

Who the hell did that Ramsay bastard think he was?  
After Jon received his letter, his blood was boiling. He was ready to march over to Winterfell and kill the damn bastard. Cut his head right off with longclaw.  
He'd seen how Sansa flinched when she finished the words in the letter that he didn't want to speak out loud for her sake.  
The fear that flashed in her eyes, had his heart breaking. She didn't offer to speak of the things Ramsay did to her, but by the way she held herself, would flinch from pain at a wrong movement, jump at a loud sound, he knew the bastard harmed his sister more than he wanted to let himself think.  
Sansa had seemed to be sure he had Rickon, but Jon was still spectacle about the truth behind that.  
Sansa had left the room quickly after, she held her stern face, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks, and how her hands shook before she hid them under her cloak, didn't go unnoticed. She was right. She'd never be safe as long as Ramsay Bolton lived. It was Jon's duty now, he wasn't there to protect her when the monster put his hands on her the first time, but he was going to make sure he'd be there for her now. That bastard wouldn't breath the same air as her again, if left up to Jon.  
As much as he didn't want it, he knew he'd have to take Winterfell back, for Sansa, for Rickon, for his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change this chapter a bit, which changes the story line I was going to go with, but it was getting to hard to make up my mind how to write it and its ending was a difficult decision on how I actually want the story to play out. I hope no one gets upset with me for not finishing what I originally posted. This is what I had actually written before I added the twist. I already have this story typed out, just have editing to finish up. Thank you for reading.

Sansa~

Sansa sat in the chair closest to the fire, running her fingers through Ghosts white fur as Jon, Tormund, Ser Davos, and Brienne disgusted war strategies. After Ramsay's letter had arrived the feeling of safety had disappeared. There was a side of her that felt guilty for bringing Jon into this. She wanted her home back, she wanted Jon to help, but the reality of losing the last family member she had with her now was sinking in.  
Jon didn't want to fight no more, he told her that himself, but he was now furious, she seen it in his eyes as he read the letter. The rage within. He had something to fight for now, Ramsay had now dug his way under Jon's skin and hit a nerve.   
The other side of her was furious just like Jon. She wanted Ramsay dead, for all he did to her, all he did to Theon. Now he had Rickon, he was alive for now, but Ramsay wouldn't let him live long, that was for sure. It was something else that flared the rage in her heart.  
Her little brothers sweet face had flashed in her mind while Jon had read the letter out loud. She was sure he had grown since her last seeing him, she even tried picturing him now in her mind, but kept seeing his fluffy cheek and bright smile.  
Bile rose in the back of her throat when she thought of Ramsay having little Rickon , she knew what he did to Theon, what he was capable of. Her body still ached from the last beating in her chambers the night before Theon saved her. She still bore the bruises he'd left on her body, she tried not to look at herself much when she bathed, or changed, the reminder sent chills down her spine.   
He had etched himself into her like she was his canvas,it was something she'd never rid herself of, but that didn't mean she couldn't rid the world of Ramsay Bolton.  
Ghost nudged her arm, making her aware she wasn't alone in the room.  
The low murmurs of voices filling her ears. Jon's was the one she focused on. The low growl he had to his voice as he spoke calmed her.  
She softly patted Ghost's head and smiled.   
The large direwolf whined and rested his head on her lap. She laid her head back on the chair and closed her eyes. Stroking the top of the wolfs head. 

"Sansa.", Jon said in a low whisper.  
She tilted her head back and looked up at him, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth as she stared into his warm brown eyes.   
"Its late, would you like me to walk you back to your chamber?", he asked softly.  
Since she'd gotten to Castle Black Jon had given her the Lord Commander's chambers. Which she knew now belonged to Ed, who didn't seem to mind though that she had taken over the space for the time being.   
She had become very tired from the warmth of the fire, her limbs felt heavy and sore. She hadn't been sleeping well at night. Still fearing she'd wake up back in her chamber's in Winterfell, with Ramsay ready to harm her. She'd woken up from her own screams, when his face would flash in her dream. She cringed at the thought of being alone again tonight.  
She swallowed hard, and nodded. Giving Jon a small smile to hide her fears, before taking his out stretched hand and standing. Ghost stood up beside her, walking on one side and Jon on the other as they walked back towards the chambers.

They walked back slowing, Sansa had looped her arm in Jon's and snuggled into his side. Ghost keeping up their pace, on her other side.  
"Have you been sleeping well?", Jon asked.  
She nodded her head "yes." It was a lie.  
She laid her head on Jon's shoulder, hiding the unshed tears in her eyes.   
"Podrick said you haven't been eating much.", Jon said, concerned.  
She shrugged her shoulders.   
"Haven't been hungry.", she told him. There was truth to it, Castle Black wasn't known for their food, that was for sure.  
"Sansa, you have you eat. You have to keep yourself healthy.", he said.   
She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm fine brother, truly I am.", She hated to lie to him, but it was the only way she saw to keep from putting more worry on him.  
They had reached the door to the chambers. Jon stopped and slipped from Sansa's grasp, and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.   
"Please promise me you are well?", he asked searching her face in the dim of the moon light.  
"I'm fine, Jon. I promise.", she lied again. Guilt over taking her. She hoped her blank expression would hide the truth behind her eyes. She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry yourself about me, brother. I've survived this long."  
He flinched at her words. She didn't mean it in the way he took it.   
His mouth formed deep into a frown.  
He leaned into her then, resting his forehead to hers. Her breathing hitched when she felt his warm breath on her cold nose.  
"I'm so sorry, Sansa.", he whispered "I should have come for you."   
She reached up and placed her icy hand on his cheek.   
"I'm here now.", she whispered.  
"I should have been there, I should have protected you."  
"You didn't know."  
He reached his hand up and covered hers that rested on his cheek.   
"Jon," she said , almost to softly, she wondered if he even heard. Her question was confirmed when he didn't say anything back to her. He tilted his head up and placed a firm kiss to her forehead, then took a step back, he opened the large wooden door to the chamber's, the warmth from the fire inside flowed around her.  
"Get some sleep, sweet Sansa.", his voice so sweet, so calm, her heart swelled with love.  
He didn't give her a chance to say a word before he turned around and walked off into the dark.  
Ghost along with him, leaving her alone.

 

Jon~

Jon stood over the large map that displayed all of the Northern houses.  
His jaw clinching as he read over the ones who'd already pledged their loyalty to the Bolton's.   
"We can start with the smaller houses, build our way up.", he told Ser Davos and Tormund.  
"It sounds like a stable plan", said Ser Davos.  
Podrick burst in the doors then, his eyes wide as he searched the room for Jon. He heaved for air. "Jon," he said through gasps.  
Jon's heart started to pound hard in his chest. Anything that involved Podrick meant Sansa.  
Jon rushed to his side. He hadn't seen Sansa this morning, that thought only making him worry more.  
"What is it?", Jon demanded.  
"Petyr Baelish is here to see Sansa.", Podrick said. "I came to you first." He added.   
It was good thinking too. Jon stormed out the room towards the court yard, where he knew Baelish was.  
Once he reach the court yard though, Sansa was already there, speaking to the tall thin man. Thankfully Ghost was at her side, so close her shirts brushed against his fur, he caught Brienne out of the corner of his eye, watching them closely from a far.  
Jon picked up his pace till he was next to Sansa. Her expression turned from cold and ridged, to relieved once Jon slid his arm to rest on her lower back.  
She looked back at Petyr Baelish who eyed Jon sharply.  
"Petyr, this is my brother Jon. Jon this this Pyter Baelish.", she introduced the men.  
"Half brother.", Baelish corrected her as he stared at them down his nose.   
Sansa stiffened in Jon's arm.   
Jon clinched his fist at his sides. But the both of them kept silent. Who did this man think he was? He eyed Sansa like she was his, like Jon had no business to touch her. Making Jon's blood boil with rage.  
"Lady Sansa, I'd thought we'd speak alone?", Petyr said. His eyes landing on Jon's arm around her.  
Sansa turned her head to Jon, giving him a small smile.   
"Jon, would you mind?", she asked.  
Jon couldn't believe she'd be ok being alone with this man. He hesitated letting her go. Pulling her closer to him and placing a long kiss to her cheek, which Sansa melted into.   
"I'll be close.", he whispered into her ear before letting her go, and giving Baelish one last warning look. Leaving Ghost still at her side as they walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa~

Petyr was still tense once Jon walked away. Sansa liked that he was uncomfortable. When she got word he'd arrived she knew she had to make it to him before Jon.  
Brienne had let it slip that Baelish was the one who'd been involved with her marriage to Ramsay.  
When she saw Podrick running quickly to the hall where Jon was, she had picked up her pace towards the court yard. She was winded by the time she made it to Petyr, she knew she'd made a mistake running, it only gave Petyr the illusion that she had run in desperation for him.  
His sly smile almost crippled her with fear. She told herself Petyr wouldn't have that affect on her no more, but standing in front of him she realized she lied to herself.  
She felt a since of strength over come her once Jon joined them, letting Petyr know she wasn't alone in the world anymore.  
She looked over at him as they walked. She'd once admired this man, even thought she may love him, then he sold her off to a marriage with Ramsay Bolton. A monster.  
Her skin crawled at the way Petyr looked at her. He never saw Sansa Stark when he looked upon her face, he only saw the face of her mother, his beloved Catlynn Tully.  
"You look well, my dear girl.", he said once Jon was out of sight. He reached his arm out to touch her, when Ghost growled, baring his teeth, ready to pounce at one wrong move from Petyr.  
"Down boy.", Sansa said, gripping the direwolfs fur with  
her fingers. A small smile tugging on her lips. She had the power here. She wasn't going to be Petyr's puppet anymore.  
Petyr pulled back, looking down at the wolf with narrow eyes. "You seem well protected now, my girl."  
The way he addressed her as 'my girl' sent ice down her spine. She wasn't his girl no more. Perhaps once she was, when she was scared and alone in this world, and he took the advantage of her weakness. Now she had Jon, she had Brienne, and she even had Ghost.  
"I am now.", she said with almost a growl.  
He frowned "You couldn't begin to know how sorry I am, Sansa." He took a step towards her, only to be stopped by Ghost again.  
"Did you know how Ramsay is?", Sansa asked.  
"If you didn't, your an idiot, if you did, your my enemy."  
"My lady.", he started when Sansa interrupted and continued.  
"He rapped me every night, along with beat me, cut me, burned me.", she managed to keep her voice from cracking at the imagines that flashed in her mind, the pain she felt deep in her bones.  
Petyr's frown deepened.  
She wouldn't tell Jon any of it, she didn't want that image in his head, but Petyr deserved to hear it, to know what he sentenced her to.  
"I have nightmares every night that I'm still locked away, having him come to me every night. I wake screaming till my throats raw.", she said shifting on her feet, taking a step closer to him.  
"You rescued me from monsters who murdered my family, only to give me to other monsters who murdered my family.", her voice was steady and firm laced with disgust for the man in front of her.  
Sansa straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin high, just like Petyr had shown her to do.  
"State what you've come to say, Baelish. My patience are running thin."  
She held her glare on him.  
"I didn't come here to ask your forgiveness, my lady. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me." He said to her.  
"You're right, I will never forgive you."  
Petyr sighed at hers words, as if he wished she would have said something else entirely.  
"I understand, my lady. So I come with a peace offering. I hear your brother has an army and plans to take back Winterfell.", he said to her.  
How he already knew this didn't surprise her. Tormund said two thousand of his men would fight for Jon, they all knew it wasn't enough, that was why they planned to ride out to other houses, and seek their pledge to house Stark.  
"Yes 'we' do", Sansa said.  
"I've come to offer you an army, one loyal to you."  
"I have an army, Lord Baelish. Did you not hear me?", a mere crack of her young self peaking out in her voice. She was almost confused where he was going with this.  
"Five thousand knights of the vale will ride out and serve you my lady, and only you.", Petyr said.  
"If they serve me, they serve Jon.", she told him.  
"If that's what you wish."  
Sansa knew Petyr well enough to know he wanted something in return for his generosities, this wasn't just a peace offering. It was a wager. She raised a brow. "And what would you want in return?", she asked.  
Petyr smiled. " I've taught you well, my girl. What I ask in return for my army is this. Once Ramsay Bolton is dead. I get your hand in marriage.", he explained to her.  
Her heart sunk into her stomach. She'd known deep down it was coming to this.  
Sansa closed her eyes. If she took Petyr's offer they would win for sure, she wouldn't have to fear that Jon would lose his life, they may even get Rickon back alive. Sacrifice herself for many other lives. Go from one monster to a completely different type of monster. Ramsay used torture as his way of power, Petyr worked the mind, he controlled people in ways that frightened her. She was once one of them.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated herself for letting the tears fall. Showing him weakness.  
Petyr reached up and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.  
Sansa leaned away from him, resting herself against Ghost. A surge of disgust bolted through her. She'd sacrificed herself enough as it was, and she was tired of it. It was her time to take back what was rightfully hers without having to give herself in marriage to do so.  
"Jon and I have an army, Lord Baelish. Maybe you didn't hear me before. We don't need yours."  
"Your brother has two thousand wildlings, against Ramsay's five thousand and growing well armed forces. I can offer you five thousand men on horse back, you will win for sure. Ramsay would be dead. Something you want. You'd be a fool not to except."  
Sansa swallowed hard. "Our conversation is over Lord Baelish, I believe its time you leave."  
Petyr nodded, "Very well my girl."  
He looked over her shoulder a moment, a grin spreading wide on his lips, as he bent down and kissed her on her cheek. She didn't move, she was momentarily frozen. She felt a rumble go through Ghost, but Petyr ignored the wolfs warning.  
His lips were next to her ear then, "You still have time to reconsider. Remember, your brother's lives depend on it."  
A shiver went through her from his words, but she still managed to stand strong. Her face cold and distant, body stiff and ridged.  
With that he left her standing there. She turned around slowly after a moment, to see Jon across the court yard staring at Petyr with narrow eyes as he walked away. She knew she was being selfish. She could except Petyr's purposely, have a larger force than Ramsay, win the battle, keep Jon safe, but she turned it down all for her own sake, but what sake would she have if Jon lost, and Ramsay had her again, this time she wouldn't ever make it out the walls of winterfell alive again.  
Guilt, instead of her usually fear, took over. Making her numb, she stood there staring out at the court yard in a hazy trance, when she felt a warm large hand softly touch her arm. She knew it was Jon's, but she flinched away quickly anyways. She couldn't look at him right now. His fate and thousands of others rested on her now, she may as well have their blood already covering her hands. All for what, her pride. Her own selfish behavior. She held back the tears that stung the corners of her eyes long enough to walk past Jon and towards her chambers.  
She had to be strong on the outside, showing anyone her fear and pains made her weak, even if it was Jon. She'd learned the hardest ways possible that weakness will get you harmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon~

Sansa's mood had changed the moment Petyr left. Jon had rushed to her, but she had flinched away from him, and rushed back to her chambers. Something had went wrong, he could feel it in his gut. Petyr had told her something, used his scheming words to get inside her head. He didn't know much about the man in the first place, but the way Sansa held herself around him, and how he looked at her as if she were his property, told Jon something. His sister had been in this mans trap.  
Ghost whined and looked up at Jon. He patted his direwolfs head.  
If only Ghost could talk, he'd tell him everything that was said .

He didn't touch his meal as everyone sat around and talked. He saw Brienne understood his feeling. She'd seen the sudden change in Sansa as well. Jon couldn't stand another moment of it. He got up and stalked out the room, Ghost following behind him, he didn't stop till he reached Sansa's chamber door.  
Jon knocked a few times and stepped back and waited.  
" Go away, Jon.", Sansa called out from the other side.  
"Sansa open the door.", he said.  
A few more moments had past when he heard the bolt unlatch and the door creaked open. Ghost didn't waste no time rushing into the warm room, almost pushing Sansa backward.  
Sansa sat pressed against the door staring at Jon.  
"Is it OK if I come in?", he asked.  
She opened the door wider, as her answer. He stepped in, and she closed the door shut, then learned against it.  
He stared at her a moment. It was obvious she'd been crying. He took a step closer to her.  
"What's wrong sweet girl? What did Baelish tell you to upset you?", he asked.  
Sansa closed her eyes tight and took in a heavy breath.  
"You don't know what Petyr Baelish is capable of, Jon." She said " He's use to getting his way."  
"What does he want?", Jon asked.  
"It doesn't matter, he won't get his way this time. I won't do it.", her voice cracked.  
Jon stepped closer, and reached out and took her hands in his. "What does he want you to do?", he asked. Anger was starting to build in his chest.  
She looked up at him with those big Tully blue eyes, red from tears. "He offered me an army, Jon. Five thousand men on horse back.", she spoke softly. Her eyes searching his face.  
He made no expression to her words. He just stared down at her, waiting for her to finish. She wouldn't be upset about an army such as that, there was something else to it. Baelish wanted something in return, and Jon knew in the back of his mind what that was.  
"He wants- he wants my hand in marriage once Ramsay is dead.", she blurted out.  
Her eyes glistering with tears.  
" No.", He growled as he pulled her into his arms. She went willingly. Melting into him like normal.  
He kissed the top of her head, before pulling back and taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes.  
"That bastard will never touch you, I won't ever let anyone touch you again. Do you hear me, Sansa?"  
"You don't understand, Jon. We could win hands down with his army."  
He shook his head. "We don't need them. We'll get our own.", he told her.  
Her eyes whelped with tears that poured over and down to Jon's hands.  
"I can't lose you.", she choked out.  
He leaned his forehead to hers. "You won't ever lose me, sweet Sansa. Your stuck with me. Even if you grow tired of me, there's no getting rid of me.", he whispered softly, nudging his nose to hers. He brought his face away just enough to see a soft smile on hers.  
She sniffled and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. He was captivated for a moment by the beauty of them.  
"You promise?", she asked.  
He smiled and nudged his nose to hers once more. "Aye, I promise."

Sansa~

"Jon," she whispered.  
"What is it, sweet Sansa?" The kind words he spoke to her had made her feel such comfort.  
She didn't know how she was going to put her words, she didn't want it to sound out of place or inappropriate.  
"I lied Jon." She said.  
He leaned his head back and looked at her. His brows stitched together, and bottom lip pouted out in concern.  
"What about?", he asked.  
She swallowed hard. "When I said I was sleeping well. I lied, Jon. I haven't been.", she admitted.  
He let out a sigh "I know."  
Her eyes widen "You do?"  
He nodded. "I've heard your screams at night."  
Sansa stomach twisted, making her almost want to throw up. Heat rose to her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry." She said, tears whelping up in her eyes. Jon's hands were immediately wiping the tears away as they poured down her cheeks.  
"Why are you sorry, sweet girl?", he asked.  
She sniffled "No one should have to hear that. Its my own pains, my own problems."  
He kissed her forehead. "Your pains", he said. Then kissed her left cheek "Are my pains now."  
Then his lips were on her right cheek "And your problems."  
He brought his mouth to hover over hers momentarily. Her heart was racing, as she felt his breath breathing over her lips. He then tilted his chin slightly up and placed a light brisk kiss to the tip of her nose. " Are my problems."  
He looked her in the eyes. "Do you understand?"  
She nodded. She wasn't sure she could speak in that moment.  
He brushed his thumb softly over her bottom lip. "So many times I wanted to run to you and hold you in my arms, but Brianne stopped me. She told me you had pride, you didn't want anyone knowing of your dreams, so we all kept it from you, so you wouldn't worry, but Sansa, I want to be there for you, to hold you, to protect you. Will you let me? Will you let me hold you? Will you let me keep you safe?"  
She nodded. It was what she wanted since she came to Castle Black, with each night he bid her good night and left her alone in her chambers. She wanted to reach out and beg him to stay with her, so she wouldn't be alone with her dreams.  
Theon had held her those nights they'd spent out in the cold forrest. He had the dreams too. They kept each other safe, in their own understanding way.  
Her mind suddenly wondered to Theon. Did he have someone to hold him now as he tossed and screamed at night? She worried for the man who saved her life. She even hoped she would see him again one day.

Jon stared down at the fire as Sansa undressed and slipped into her shift. She quickly scurried into bed and covered her body up with the heavy furs. She didn't want Jon to see her bruises and scars.  
Moments later he climbed into bed beside her, he reached around her middle, and slowly pulled her into his chest. She twisted in his arms till she faced him, and snuggled into him, placing her face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in.  
"Thank you , Jon.", she whispered against his flesh.  
" Truth is, I haven't been sleeping well, either." , he whispered in her ear.  
She smiled softly, listening to his breathing. It was starting to lull her slowly asleep.  
"Sleep sweet girl.", he murmured softly to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon~

Jon looked forward to sleeping next to Sansa each night.  
Through the days it was mostly all he could think about. He had to be near her to feel any contentment. Keeping she safe was his main priority. He knew their days in Castle Black was coming to a quick end. Having Sansa around his ex-brothers was to risky, he was noticing more how the men's eyes would land on her, a longing lustful look on their faces. He even noticed Ed, giving a slight look toward his sister, only for the briefest of moments, but he knew what was going through his head, he knew what was going through all their heads.  
It made him furious. Though, as much as he wanted to get her away from Castle Black, bringing her out beyond the protected walls, where Ramsay Bolton was waiting for her, was beginning to make him nervous. Sansa was his to protect now. He wasn't going to let a hair on her head be harmed by anyone else again.  
He looked down at his sleeping sister, her crimson hair spread out across her pillow and his arm. He took a lock in his hand and twirled it around his finger, it was soft like silk.  
He had a sudden reminder of Ygritte staring down at the red.  
(Kissed by fire) he thought.  
Two girls that shared the same fire red hair, yet they were complete opposites.  
Sansa hadn't told him any of what happen to her in Kings Landing, or with Petyr Baelish, or with Ramsay Bolton even. He didn't push her to speak of the past, but each night when she tossed in her sleep, crying out pleads not to be hurt again, he knew her stories weren't good. His stomach turned at the thought of how she cried for her life. She'd wake in tears, as he held her and stroked her hair. She'd cling to him, till she would fall back asleep and go slack in his arms.

It had been weeks since Jon, Sansa, Ser Davos, and Tormund left Castle Black and made home at the camp with their Wildling Army.  
Brienne and Podrick had went a separate way with a letter from Sansa asking for aid, for her uncle The black Fish, whom they'd found out had taken River Run back from the Fray's, the murderous bastards that killed Robb and Lady CatLynn. Sansa hoped he'd come to her aid, but Jon wasn't to sure of it.  
Jon was starting to become more nervous, with each Northern house that turned them away. They had gotten a good bit of pledges from the smaller houses, but Ramsay still had the upper hand in this fight.  
He saw the toll it was beginning to take on Sansa as well. With each rejection she became more discouraged. When Lord Glover ran Robb's name down, and told her house stark was dead. Sansa held a stern face, but Jon could see she was breaking on the inside. As if she was beginning to believe his words were true. Jon wasn't going to let that happen. House Stark was going to take back what was rightfully theirs, even if he'd have to give his life doing it. Sansa deserved Winterfell, she needed a place to keep her safe. She needed her home.  
At night when he'd go into Sansa's tent and curl her up in his arms, he would barley sleep. He'd stay up most the night staring down at her. This beautiful girl, his sweet sister had been through so much, and each time she pulled through. He feared this would break her though, and he wouldn't have that. 

While he sat in deep thought, the horn sounded off through the camp. He and Sansa both jumped up, she looked at him with wide frightened eyes. They both hurried out of bed, getting dressed quickly.  
He kissed her on the cheek before hastily leaving the tent. He didn't take time to make it look like he was in his own tent, he headed straight to the front of the camp, where it was lite up with hundreds of torches, lighting up a formal line of men that poured in from the main entrance. A woman came walking up, torch in her hand glowing over her stern face.  
"You Jon Snow?", she asked.  
"Yes.", he told her.  
He felt Sansa suddenly at his side.  
"Who's asking?", Sansa asked. Her chin held high as she stared at the woman. He reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.  
The woman smirked as her eyes fell down to their intertwined hands, and back up.  
"Your just as beautiful as my brother said. The red haired beauty. I'm Yara Greyjoy. You must be Sansa Stark?", Yara said as she looked Sansa up and down .  
Sansa gasped, her eyes suddenly looking around Yara, out at the Army behind her.  
Greyjoy. The name registered to Jon.  
Theon Greyjoy. Jon looked over at Sansa. Who was desperately scanning over each face in the crowd.  
"Is he ok? Is he with you?", she asked frantically.  
It made Jon uneasy , her excitement to see Theon. Rage rose in his belly.  
"He's here." Yara said then looked over at Jon "I just wanted to make sure you have forgiven my brother just as your sister has.", her glare was stern.  
"Forgive him, no." He growled. Sansa's hand tighten around his. Sansa had told him that Theon hadn't killed Bran and Rickon, but that didn't pardon the fact that he betrayed Robb and house Stark.  
"But," he looked over at Sansa's pleading face before he continued "I won't kill him. You have my word.", he told Yara.  
She nodded. "Good enough.", she said. "Brother!", she called out over her shoulder. Moments later, a frail hunch over man came walking out from the dark.  
Jon almost didn't believe it was Theon Greyjoy in front of him. The young boy with the cocky attitude he grew up beside was no were to be seen on this man, he looked like a beaten, cowering dog. Sansa had tried not to speak much of Theon to Jon, she knew he still hated him for his betrayal. It looked like Ramsay had done a number on him though. It sent a aching feeling through Jon's bones that Sansa had been at the hands of a man that could break even Theon's sprite. He still wasn't use to looking at the scars on her arms, and the now fading bruises. She tried to hide it as best she could from him, pulling the covers up to her chin at night, but once she was asleep, she would move herself from under the furs, and he'd see them. The first time he saw the deep scars some where fairly fresh, and dark bruises that spattered over her arms, he had gasped and almost woke her. He knew Ramsay had abused her, but he hadn't let himself think of what the abuse consisted of. Each time he looked upon her as she laid there sleeping, his hands itched to be around Ramsay's throat.

"Theon.", Sansa sobbed, pulling Jon from his painful thoughts. She dropped his hand and ran towards the broken looking man. Jon reached out to grab her, but he was to late. She fell into Theon's opened arms, they clung to each other.  
The sight of her in his arms made Jon's stomach turn.  
She pulled back, and placed a kiss to his cheek. Jon could see Yara staring at him with a taunting smirk, as his hands balled into fists at his sides. He turned to Yara, unable to look at Sansa cooing over a man that disgusted him.  
"We need to talk.", he said before he turned around on his heels and stalked off towards his tent, Yara followed a step behind him.

"Me and my three thousand men will fight with you under one condition.", Yara said as she lounged back in a small chair, her feet propped up on Jon's table.  
Jon sighed in annoyance. This little woman had only been in his camp less than an hour and she was already taking over. Wanting to change his war strategy, the day they'd ride out, she even suggested he move his tent over a few feet to fit her's next to it. He couldn't help but think to himself how much she was like Arya. His little sister was this fierce and demanding as a young child.  
"What condition is that?", he asked.  
She sat up suddenly, the chair falling to the ground behind her, she was leaning over the table looking down at Jon. "My brother kills that bastard.", anger lacing her voice. He and Yara had one main thing in common. Ramsay Bolton had hurt someone they loved. He could see it in Yara's face that she, like him, would go to great lengths to make the Bolton bastard pay.  
As much as Jon wanted to be the one to cut Ramsay's head clean off his body, he knew he needed the Greyjoy army.  
He nodded. "Alright, we have an understanding, then."  
Yara put her hand out, he stood and took her hand, and shook.  
She smiled. "Now since we've come to an agreement, lets get to moving this tent over, Snow."


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa~

"Theon , are you feeling well?", Sansa asked as she walked around the fire to where Theon rested against a laid over tree truck. She'd noticed the past few days he was looking pale, more then usual. She knew it was to do with how close it was coming to facing Ramsay. He had broken away from Ramsay's chains, but Sansa feared once he faced him, he'd cower down again.  
He hadn't had it easy when he found his way home, he told her his long lost uncle had come back, killed his father, and claimed the spot of king over Yara. He and his sister made it away with their followers, but they knew their uncle would be looking for them. He wanted the both of them dead.  
Her heart hurt for Theon. She wondered if the Gods would ever stop punishing him. If she'd forgiven him, why couldn't they?  
He stared up at her with tired eyes.  
"Yes, my lady. Just resting.", he said with a weak shaky voice.  
Sansa knelt down beside him and placed the back of her hand over his forehead. ****"Theon, why didn't you tell anyone you are sick. Your burning up."  
"Its no time for complaining, my lady."  
Sansa understood that. The long horse rides, and blistering cold winds gave her pains all over her body, but she kept it to herself. Only wincing at her sore bones when no one was looking.  
"Theon, your sick. You should have told me.", she said to him, "Come on, let me help you to your tent."  
Theon looked away from her then, "Yara has it occupied right now."  
He and his sister were sharing her large tent, though not like Sansa and Jon, each had their own beds. Sansa's eyes grew wide. "I see."  
Jon had complained about Yara's tent being so close to his, after he refused to move his over for hers, she took matters into her own hands and staked hers up so close, one side of the tents walls touched each other. Before Jon would sneak into Sansa's at night, he'd have to hear Yara and her night time visitor's. Sansa couldn't help but giggle at how annoyed Jon was over it. But it hadn't crossed her mind about what Theon had to do to give his sister her privacy.  
"You need your own tent.", she told Theon.  
"Its ok. I grew so use to the cold hard ground, I can't make myself sleep any other way. Even in the tent, I like sleeping on the floor.", he shrugged his shoulders weakly. She could only imagine that it must bother Yara that he curls up on the floor like a dog. It bothered her just thinking of it.  
She placed her hand softly on his cheek. "Oh, Theon."  
She slid her hands under his arm and began tugging him to get up.  
"What are you doing, my lady?", he asked, surprised.  
"You're coming with me, to my tent.", she said.  
He pulled back. "No my lady. I can't."  
"Yes you can, Theon, and you will.", she sternly said, tugging him harder.  
He gave in and went with her, she had given him her bed for the time being till she'd talk to Yara.  
She pulled a heavy fur over him, and gave him a small smile.  
"T-thank you, m'lady."  
She raised an eye brow up, "Didn't we talk about this before Theon. Its Sansa."  
For the first time in so long, he smiled. Baring his teeth, it didn't go unnoticed by her that he was missing several.  
"Thank you, Sansa.", he said.

Theon had already dosed off by the time Sansa came back with a bowl of hot soup for him.  
She set the bowl on her table, and sat in the rocker next to the bed, and slowly dosed off.

"Sansa?", she heard Jon's voice. Deep and raspy.  
She slowly opened her eyes, to see him standing over her. His head turned to Theon, then back to her.  
Jon had been busy , she'd only see him at night when he'd leave his tent and come into hers. There were more people around, which meant more talk, she didn't want any word to get to Ramsay that her and her brother were sharing a bed. It would only make his blood thirst for Jon more vicious.  
She could tell he was still uncomfortable about how close she was towards Theon, he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. His glares as her and Theon sat together, the growl he'd get in his voice when Theon was around. Without a doubt she was sure he was furious about this. She stared up at him. Her eyes still a bit hazy from sleep.  
"Would you like to tell me why Theon Greyjoy is sleeping in our-" he stopped and cleared his throat, " your bed." He corrected.  
"He's very sick, Jon.", she whispered.  
"That doesn't explain why he's in your bed, Sansa.", he said a little to loudly, making Theon turn to his side, he let out a few moans, before he settled back into sleep.  
"He's been sleeping out in the cold, and has fallen ill.", she explained.  
"That's not a good enough reason for him to be here, he has his own tent, his own bed.", Jon argued.  
" He and Yara share a tent, and you of all people know how she keeps it occupied."  
He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Then I'll have a talk with Yara. In the mean time he needs to go."  
A small smile quirked on Sansa's mouth.  
"Are you jealous?", she asked without thinking, quickly regretting her words just as fast as they came. His eyes grew wide, he stood sharing at her a moment, like a thousand thoughts were rushing through his head.  
Suddenly his arms were under her, lifting her from the rocker and stalking out of the tent with her.  
"Jon, people will see.", she protested while trying to wiggle from his arms, with no luck of succeeding.  
He ducked into his tent, letting the flap close behind them. He set her down softly on the edge of his bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, getting eye level.  
She brushed her hand over his cheek softly.  
"I'm sorry, Jon. I shouldn't have said that."  
He settled his hands on her lower back, pulled her closer to him, and rested his forehead to hers.  
"If Theon's in your tent, then you'll be in mine. End of story."  
She couldn't help but giggled and run her fingers through his black curly hair, then nudged her nose against his. He closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle.  
Then he fell quite. He brought his hands up to hold her face.  
"Sansa, I am.", he said in a deep strained voice, that made her heart start to race.  
"Am what?", she asked. She was so lost in the soft feel of his curl, she'd just about forgotten where she was.  
"I am jealous." He said.  
Her hands stopped playing in his hair, she went completely still. He was jealous. Of Theon? She knew he didn't like him, and didn't want her around him. How could she have been so blind to this. This should be almost unsettling to her, her brother jealous of another man, but oddly it wasn't. It was nothing like that with Theon. He understood her, he was Ramsay's victim just as she was. Something Jon couldn't relate to.  
"You shouldn't be, Jon.", she said running her finger tips lightly down his jaw line.  
He tilted his head up and kissed her forehead, each cheek, her nose. His mouth came to hover over hers.  
His breath warmed her lips, and she breathed him in.  
She was so confused, yet so caught up in his breath, his touch, the fact that his lips were so close to hers. She couldn't put together what was actually happening, or what she was feeling, or what she wanted. Her and Jon had become so close, he'd become her rock. She couldn't shake the feeling though, that she yearned for Jon's touch, to be wrapped in his arms, to hear him say her name, but he was her brother. Well, half brother. A ill feeling settled in her stomach. Had she been around Cersei Lannister for to long that she was turning into the wretched woman. Falling in love with a man that is her own brother. Falling in love? Was she in fact falling in love with Jon?


	9. Chapter 9

Jon~

She was in his arms, their faces were pressed to each other, her lips so close to his. He felt like he could already taste them.  
He was giving her the option to make the next move, though everything in his body ached to press his lips to hers, to hold her, to hear her moan his name. He knew his feelings weren't that of a brother to a sister. He thought himself sick and twisted when his heart would flutter or the shiver that bolted through him, from her smile, or just the simplest of touch's. He tried to deny it to himself, telling his heart that he had always loved her cause she was Sansa his sister, and his action were cause he was just happy around her, to have her back, but he knew, deep down this was no love like he'd felt for his sweet little Arya, this was the love he'd felt for Ygritte. No, this was even stronger. He loved Ygritte, it broke him when she died, but Sansa, it was a different level of anything he'd ever felt for another human. If she'd die, he knew it would kill him for sure. Since she showed up at Castle Black she was what his world revolved around.  
He pulled his face back slightly to look into her big blue eyes, that held so much behind them. So much that she hadn't told him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know all of it. He'd probably go mad, and slay every person that ever harmed her.  
She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, when her eyes fell to look at his lips.  
"Jon.", she said in a soft voice. Her breath warm on his lips, made him almost unhinge. Her eyes flashed back up to meet his, then her lips were on his, a soft delicate kiss that melted him. He was no longer Jon Snow, bastard of Ned Stark. He was no longer Jon Snow Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. He was Jon Snow, Sansa Stark's. He belonged to her, his heart, his soul, and if she'd have it, his body. He didn't care in that moment what their blood ties were. This woman, so amazing, so beautiful, so strong, was the only thing in the world he cared about living for.  
He kissed her back with a little more force than he planned, he didn't want to scare her, but his desire he'd been storing away for her was being released.  
She didn't seem to back away, but she also seemed like she didn't know what to do.  
Once his lips started working with hers she began kissing him back, her hands rushing up into his dark curls and pulling him closer to her. He held her face gently between his hands. Her sweet little whimpers had him dropping one hand to the mid of her back and pulling her closer to him. She gasped, but didn't stop. She seemed to be exploring something for the first time. He knew she wasn't a maiden, but he wondered if she'd actually ever been kissed.  
He wanted to pull back and say the words that were bubbling up in his chest, but just the thought of leaving those perfect lips was torture.' I love you', he thought. 'I love you so damn much'  
She slowly leaned back onto the bed, pulling him along with her, he went willingly. Once she was completely laid back, he positioned himself to her side, pulling her even closer to his chest. She cupped the back of his head the her hands, and slowly hitched her leg over his hip.  
He slid his hand down her body, feeling each curve till he reached her leg and pulled it up higher. His body ached for her, but he forced his desired actions back. Only doing what she allowed.  
She suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide, as she gasped for air. "W-we can't, Jon." She said. Her eyes dropped to look at Jon's hand slowly pulling hers into his ,cradling her hand even so softly, kindly. His heart clinched when her saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I can't.", she whispered.  
He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm so sorry, Sansa. I shouldn't have pushed you."  
She looked up at him then, "I wanted to, Jon. Gods. I wanted to touch you, I wanted to kiss you, be in your arms, it felt incredible, it felt so right, but I can't. I'm ruined Jon. He ruined me. My body. My heart. My soul. You deserve so much more than me.", her voice cracked into a sob on her last words.  
He pulled her back into him and looked her sternly in the eyes, "Don't ever feel that way. You are perfect. There is nothing ruined about you. Not a damn thing. Its me that doesn't deserve you.", he dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck, and breathed in the sweet scent that was her.  
"There is no one more perfect.", His lips brushed over her soft skin. He didn't fight his urge to place a kiss to her neck. She shivered in his arms and curled in closer to him.  
He slowly placed kisses up her throat and across her jaw line till he reached her lips.  
"Give me your heart, and I'll heal it.", he said then pressed a soft warm kiss to her lips.  
"Give me your soul and I'll mend it.", he said before pressing an even longer more desiring kiss to her mouth.  
He pulled back slightly, when he spoke his voice was strangled, and soft. "And when your ready, give me your body, and I'll treat it the way it should have always been treated."  
He kissed her again. This time parting her lips with his tongue and tasting her mouth for the first time. She let out a low moan as her tongue tangled with his.  
She pulled back slowly, reluctantly. Pressing small kisses to his lips till they were out of reach. "Jon. I need to tell you something. Actually. I need to tell you everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa~

Sansa sat next to the small fire in front of her tent, running her fingers through her hair, and giggling at Tormund as he ask her questions about Brienne.  
"She's a fierce fighter, and loyal to a fault.", Sansa told him.  
Tormund smiled brightly, baring his teeth under his thick red beard.  
"My kind of woman.", he said gruffly.  
She threw her hand over her month and laughed loudly. Laughter seemed to come easily to her today, her heart felt full with joy. Last night her and Jon fell asleep in each others arms like always, but this time it was different. A weight had been lifted off her, and brought them even closer together. She'd told him everything that happened since she left Winterfell for the first time, when she was just a child, so naive, a stupid little girl. It pained her to speak of it all, bare her soul, everything she'd worked so hard to lock away and forget. Jon sat there and listened to every word. His jaw clinching in anger when she spoke of the things Joffery put her through, and how Little Finger lusted after her. The kiss they shared. She told him all the vile things Ramsay did. She even had him open the back of her dress and reveal her marks, and heard Jon take in a sharp breath, before he ran his fingers over her scars gently and placed a kiss to each one. She didn't show him the rest. She would of had to reveal more of her body than she wanted to. Jon held her when she broken out in tears as she remembered how it all felt, the pain she was surprised she actually lived through. Sansa didn't care what blood her and Jon shared. She wasn't going to judge Cersei Lannister no more, least for that one thing she'd committed in life, if Cersei truly loved Jaime the way Sansa knew she loved Jon, then it was one thing she truly understood about the awful woman she hated.  
The way Jon held her, made her feel. She was tired of being sold off into marriages, or lusted after by men who only wanted to use her as a stepping stone in life. She didn't care if her and Jon would never be able to marry. She didn't care if they'd have to live in secret with their love. She cared about her heart, and her heart wanted Jon. Forever.  
Sansa could still feel Jon's lips on hers. He'd woken her up with kisses this morning, they couldn't get enough of each other.  
She was pulled out of thought by Tomurnd waving his hand in front of her.  
"You good?", he asked.  
Heat rose to her cheeks. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes. Just thinking about something."  
"Looks like your happy today. Jon seemed the same way to.", Tormund said, giving her a knowing look.  
She swallowed hard and looked up just as Theon came walking up to her.  
He went and sat on the ground next to her, hesitating a moment before placing his hand softly on top her knee.  
He tilt his head back trying to bring a smile to his face, but drastically failing. She thought of his smile just last night. How he bared his teeth. So many missing.  
She smiled down at him and cupped his face in her hand. "How are you feeling today?", she asked him.  
"Better."  
"Have you eaten?"  
He nodded. "Yes m'la. Sansa."  
She looked up at Tormund who's glare was rested on them. "Theon saved my life.", she told him.  
Tormund nodded and looked down at the fire.  
"And Brienne saved us both.", she added. Making Tormunds head snap up, a big smile spreading across his face again.  
"That's right if not for Brienne showing up when she did, R-Ram-. He would have us both again." , Theon chimed in.  
"Good woman she is.", Tormund said.  
"Good fine woman.", he added.  
Sansa was missing Brienne and Podrick. She wondered if they were ok, and hoped she didn't send them away to any harm.  
Jon came walking up then. Her heart flutter when she saw him. She wanted to run and leap into his arms, kiss him the ways they did last night. She fought herself to stay seated and not draw any attention to them. He, Yara, and Ser Davis had been shut away in his tent talking about their war strategies. Sansa had wondered how many times they were going to change it till the actual fight began. When Yara came she insisted on changes, her and Jon weren't agreeing on the same things. Ser Davis was stuck in the middle of their constant bickering. Even Tormund had to leave from the tent to get a break from them.  
Jon's eyes fell on Theon's hand resting on Sansa's knee. A flash of rage crossing over his face.  
Yara came walking up from behind him, and patted him on his shoulder. "Get a grip big guy." She said before going and plopping next to Theon. Who quickly scurried to lean again his sisters side. Sansa's eyes connected with Jon's. She smiled at him.  
He walked over to her, her heart started to race at his pace. For a brief moment she thought he was actually coming to pull her up and place his lips to hers, claiming what was his in front of everyone. As much as she wanted him to, she knew he couldn't.  
He slumped down to the icy ground next to her, and reached around her waist, pulling her from her seat and into his side.  
His mouth was at her ear "I missed you.", he whispered for only her to hear.  
She looked around to see Tormund chuckling to himself. Jon kept his forehead rested against the side of her head, breathing into her ear, giving her a slight shiver.  
Yara nudged Theon "Pretty boy is jealous of you, brother.", she said loudly. Sansa flinched when she heard the sharp breath Jon took.  
Yara needed to keep to her own business.  
Sansa placed her hand on top of Jon's arm, as if to hold him back.  
There was nothing for Jon to be jealous of, he was the one she loved. Though she actually hadn't told him those words. She couldn't remember when she had even spoken those words out loud.  
Everyone around the fire was eerily silent. Sansa held her breath. Jon traced small circles in her side where his hand rested.  
"Come with me.", he said in her ear before getting to his feet and holding out his hand for her to take. She slipped her hand in his and he lifted her to her feet.  
She turned and gave Tormund and Theon a quick smile, and tried not to make eye contact with Yara. Tormund gave her a wink, and Theon gave her a nod before his eyes turned to his sister.  
Her and Jon walked away, arms looped together. Once they were out of sight she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

They walked till they reached the tree line that formed around one side of their camp.  
He turned his head and looked over at her, his eyes softening as she gave him a small smile.  
He turned his body to face her then, putting his hands over her shoulders. Twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. He stared down at the lock of crimson with sad eyes.  
"I loved a girl with red hair." He said. "Kissed by fire." His voice soft and mellow.  
Sansa swallowed hard.  
"You and her are nothing of the same, except your hair."  
Sansa's heart felt as if it tour slowly open. She'd been used by every man she encountered. She wasn't even someone choice cause of herself, who she was, but because of her name, or who she looked like.Her stomach started to feel queasy, and her head started to spin. Did Jon only hold and kiss her the way he did, cause she reminded him of a woman he loved? He couldn't have the real thing so he settled with the used ruined girl who searched for a man to treat her with kindness? This girl he love probably wasn't ruined. She wasn't his sister either. Petyr Baelish had broken her heart, but Jon Snow would be the death of her.  
She didn't realize that her eyes had filled up with tears, till Jon wiped a stray tear off her cheeks.  
"Why are you crying, sweet girl?"  
She shook her head. "What happened to her?" Jon hadn't opened up much about his life since leaving Winterfell. She found herself wanting to know what he'd been through. Was this girl still alive? Did he wish to find her?  
He looked away from her, his voice low and strangled, "She's dead."  
Her chest tightened. "I'm so sorry, Jon.", she said. She truly meant it. She didn't want him to hurt.  
He looked back at her, she could see the pain etched on his face.  
He let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore.", he said. Bending down pressing his lips gently to hers.  
It did matter though. Would she always be in another woman's shadow?  
"The past is behind us, its time to look forward to the future.", he whispered over her lips.  
She couldn't turn away from the past, her past was facing her head on, and it might take away her future.  
She pulled away and dropped her head to his shoulder, hiding the tears that streamed down her face.  
Jon stroked her long hair. "Once this is all over, it'll be me and you.", he whispered in her ear.  
She tilted her head back and looked into his warm eyes. A small smile spread on his lips as his eyes searched over her face. She didn't need him to say the words, she didn't need to say them either. She could see it in his face. It took away all the dread in her heart and filling it with love and peace. "Forever.", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intentions aren't for Sansa to make Jon jealous, that's the farthest thing from her mind. She looks at Theon more of a brother than she does Jon.( Which is a good thing) Ha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually had this chapter typed up and my fumble fingers deleted it so I had to start all over again. Hope its good.

Jon~

Sleep didn't come for Jon, his thoughts were running wild all night. If today went as he knew it would, he'd be waking up to fight the battle for Winterfell in the morning. He was ready. He felt it in his bones. He had so much to fight for. His home. Rickon. Sansa.

In a few short hours he'd be face to face with Ramsay Bolton. A man he'd never met before, yet hated more than anyone he'd ever encountered.  
He didn't want Sansa going, he wanted her tucked safely away at camp, the thought of her in such close range of Ramsay was making him nervous, but of course, she insisted she was going to be there. Theon as well. It seemed important to the two of them to face Ramsay, and Jon wasn't going to get in between that, neither was Yara.

A raven had flown in from River Run, to Sansa, that her Uncle the Black Fish had denied her call for help. She seemed to be more worried of Brienne and Podrick, then him not coming to her call though. Sansa and Tormund had sat each day facing the camps entrance awaiting their return. Tormund was showing Sansa how to handle a small knife, which Jon was thankful of. She knew how to defend herself against peoples words, but she didn't know how to protect herself physically. She seemed to be doing well at using the knife, and couldn't wipe the smile off her face when Tormund would praise her for her good work. 

Jon looked down at her, she laid peacefully in his arms, her breathing soft and comforting to him. It had been many nights since he'd woken from her frightening screams to hold her and comfort her back to sleep.  
He liked to know he had something to do with her peace.  
Over the days their kisses grew stronger, more desperate, he hungered to touch her, but he had to control himself. Sansa was delicate and fragile to him, though she seemed hard to the core to many around her, she let him see into her soul, the soft scared girl on the inside.  
He loved her for her strength. He loved her for her weakness's. He loved her for everything she was. No one in the world would compare to Sansa Stark.

He couldn't resist but to run his finger lightly over her lips. They were so soft against his rough finger tips. He bent his head down and placed a kiss to her mouth. It surprised him when she started kissing him back. Her hand ran up his chest, then into his hair pulling him to her.  
He let out a low groan, as his hand moved up and down the curve of her hip. Just her thin shift separating his hand from her bare skin.  
Which made him groan even louder.  
She pulled away after a few moments and smiled softly. "That's a good way to wake up."  
He kissed the tip of her nose. He opened his mouth to speak when Yara called out his name from outside.  
Sansa curled into him and pulled the fur over her shoulder.  
He growled and Sansa buried her face into his chest and giggled.  
"What is it?", Jon called out.  
Yara burst through the tent flap. "Time to get up pretty boy.", she said as her eyes looked over he and Sansa curled in bed. Jon sat up quickly putting his arm protectively around Sansa in a attempt to cover her.  
"Seven hell's, woman!", Jon growled at Yara, who chuckled as she shook her head. "Isn't like its a surprise.You two don't hide it well.", she said. "Hi Sansa."  
Sansa looked over Jon's shoulder. Her cheek red from embarrassment.  
"Hello Yara."  
"Yara don't you-", Jon started to say, when she interrupted him.  
"Say a word of this. I know, Snow."  
Jon nodded.  
They couldn't risk anyone finding out of Sansa and him. It would be frowned upon. People of the North won't take well to it, and Sansa didn't need the title 'brother-fucker'.  
No Lord would ever offer their son to marry her, not that Jon wanted to stomach that thought.  
She was his and he was hers. They hadn't talked about how they would get around having to marry another when the times come, but he knew it would have to be spoken of eventually.

Yara crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Now get your ass' out of bed. Its time we go meet that bastard.", she said before turning around and walking out the tent, chuckling loud enough for Jon to hear. Jon sat still staring off where Yara had just been standing, when sansa's hand reached up and cupped his face, turning him to look down at her.  
"Don't let her get to you.", she whispered with a smile on her lips.  
"Damned woman needs to keep to her own business."  
She giggled and pulled him down to her, kissing him desperately. 

It took all his power to leave his damn bed. Sansa slipped away to her own tent, to ready herself , while he dressed. She seemed a bit nervous. She wouldn't say so, but he knew it was cause how close the time was getting to meet with Ramsay.

Jon readied the horses. He almost saddled another horse for Sansa instead of the white mare she had rode into Castle Black on, and around to the Northern houses. The animal was to anxious, it made him nervous to see Sansa on the big horse that pranced around, and was unable to keep still. It wasn't that Sansa couldn't ride, he remembered their father and Robb teaching her, and she learned well.  
It was just the horses personality was more suited for someone like Yara.  
Sansa, in her stubbornness though, wouldn't give up the horse. Even when he offered her to ride his black stallion.  
"Thank you for saddling, Winter.", Sansa said as she walked up to the mare who pawed at the ground relentlessly. She rubbed her hand up the horses neck, and looked over at Jon with a small smile.  
"Do you like the name? I think it suits her?", she asked as she took Winter's head in her hands and stroked the mares long face. Calming the animal.  
Jon couldn't take his eyes off Sansa. She looked so radiant in the dark green dress with the silver embroidered direwolf over her chest. She had retired the dress a few weeks back, wearing a more simpler brown dress, which she still looked beautiful in.  
Her red hair was pulled to the side and in a long neat braid, that Jon desired to run his fingers over.  
"Its a fine name.", he said to her, before crossing the space between them.  
He slipped his hands around her thin waist and pulled her against him.  
She put her hand on his chest and pushed away.  
"Jon, someone could see.", she hissed.  
He looked around him at the horses, then back to her. He wouldn't take a chance if he knew someone was around.  
"I don't think the horses will tell on us.", he said as he bent his head and kissed her lips. He needed to taste her one last time before they rode out. She gave into him, melting deeper into his embarrass.  
Letting out a small whimper.  
He made a trail of kisses up her jaw to her ear. He couldn't hold in the words another second. They needed to be said.  
He took in a deep breath before speaking, steadying his words. "I love you, Sansa Stark."  
Her breath hitched.  
"I will love you till my very last breath.", he kissed her cheek, surprised when he tasted salty tears that moistened her face.  
He pulled away looking into her eyes. She sniffled and a bright smile spread across her lips. She took in a ragged breath.  
"I love you too, Jon Snow."


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa~

She took slow breathes. Pacing herself as she seen him and his six banner men riding up. He was in front. His face blank and cold. Once he was close enough his eyes landed solely on her. She could have sworn it made her heart stop beating a few seconds. Every pain he'd ever caused her surged through her body as she stared into his wicked eyes.  
Her horse pawed impatiently under her. Helping her focus on the animal instead of the monster in front of her.  
She heard Theon behind her taking in quick short breaths. She wished he'd have a stronger defense shield like she did. Keeping her face straight with no expression. Her eyes cold. Her breathing steady.  
Once Ramsay was close enough in speaking range he and his men pulled their horses to a stop.  
His eyes still on her, then slowly shifted over to Jon. Who sat studying Ramsay, his brows knitted together, and nostrils flared.  
Ramsay smiled. The one Sansa remembered. He would have it splayed on his face as he tortured her.  
She swallowed hard.  
"Thank you for bringing back lady Bolton safely to me. My bed has been so cold without her.", he said.  
His eyes scanned over the crowd to land on Theon, his smile grew even bigger.  
"And Reek. Oh I have some things planned for you my dear friend, just you wait and see.", he said.  
Sansa couldn't see Theon, but she heard his sharp intake of breath.  
'Stay strong', she wanted to say to him. 'Don't let him win'  
Ramsay looked back at Jon. "Get off your horse and kneel to me, Bastard. Claim I am the true Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, and I'll have mercy. I'll pardon you from deserting the nights watch, and I'll pardon these traitorous Lords. No one should have to die. Just get down, and kneel."  
Sansa could see Jon from the corner of her eye, he sat staring at Ramsay, his jaw clinched. She saw the rage in his eyes.  
He took in a slow breath before he spoke. "Your right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't have to die.", he spoke with such strength and power. Keeping his rage at bay and not letting it show in his words.  
Ramsay's eyes widen for a brief moment, then instantly grew dark.  
Jon leaned forward in his saddle, his glare on Ramsay. "Let's settle this the old way. You and me.", he growled.  
Sansa's eyes widened, an icy chill went down her spine and her stomach knotted. Jon hadn't told her this plan. She knew Ramsay wouldn't go for that, he was to much of a coward to fight his own battles, but this was going to make Ramsay angry. More so than he already was. Had she known Jon's plan, she would have told him so. She knew this had Yara and Ser Davos behind this.  
She wanted so badly to turn and look at Jon, hoping he'd see the plea in her eyes, for him not to rage Ramsay on. But she kept her stare on Ramsay, who glared back at Jon fiercely.  
He was in deep thought. He shifted slightly in his saddle and a smile crept back on his face. "You see, bastard. I've heard stories about you. They say you might be one of the greatest swords man to ever live. Now do I know if those stories are true. No. What I do know is I have a bigger army then yours. What do you have? Two thousand wildlings with sticks? And the Iron born that aren't equipped for the cold winds of the north?", he barked out a laugh.  
Sansa gave in and looked over at Jon. Fear filling every inch of her, she felt numb as she stared at the man she loved, going face to face with the monster that still haunted her. She had to keep her faith that Jon and their army would beat Ramsay's.  
Jon glared at him with narrow eyes. "Aye, your army may be well armed and better equipped to the weather, but would your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?", Jon spat.  
Sansa snapped her head to look at Ramsay.  
Rage glared in his eyes, and his top lip quivered up ward, baring his teeth. He pointed his finger at Jon, "Your good, your very good.", he said through clinched teeth. His glare shifted to Sansa.  
"Are you willing to let you little brother die, though.", Ramsay sneered.  
"How do we even know you have him.", she said.  
Ramsay gave her a quirk of a smile, the looked over at one of his men and nodded. The man reached his hand into his black saddle bag and pulled out a large black direwolf head and tossed it in front of Jon and Sansa.  
She looked down and remembered her brothers wolf, Shaggy Dog.  
Anger lit in the pit of her stomach. She tightened her grip in on the reigns, and took a sharp breath.  
Ramsay opened his mouth to speak, and Sansa couldn't hold back. She'd been controlled by fear from this man for to long. He didn't control her no more.  
"Your going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton.", she blurted out, anger laced in her words. Ramsay snapped his mouth shut, and looked at her with wide furious eyes.  
She gave him a piercing glare. "Sleep well."  
She turned her horse and kicked the mare up. She let her tears fall down her face as she rode her horse at full speed back to their camp. They weren't tears of fear. They were for her little brother.  
They'd never get him back. He was lost to them forever. 

Jon~

Ramsay's sly smile and the way his eyes lingered over Sansa had Jon gripping his reigns just so he wouldn't jump of his horse and pound the mans face in right there. He seemed as if he still had own over her. Seeing the black direwolfs head, was more flame to the fire of rage deep in Jon's gut. 

Ramsay's eyes followed Sansa as she rode away. His face burning in fury.  
He turned to Jon, a wicked smile on his lips.  
"Your sister is a fine woman. I can't wait to have her back in me bed.", he said.  
Jon leaned forward, a growl coming from deep in his chest.  
Ramsay looked over the men that stood behind Jon, "And you are all very fine looking men. My hounds can't wait to meet you. I haven't fed them in seven days, their starving." He said. His lips pulled back into a wide smile, and he barked out a laugh. "I wonder what they'd start with first. Your eyes. Maybe you balls!", he spoke like an excited child.  
He turned and pointed towards Yara.  
Her face pinched in anger.  
"But you. Oh. Your Yara Greyjoy, aren't you? I'll be having a bit more fun with you.", he said, his glare turning to Theon. "While you watch, Reek."  
Theon turned as white as the snow on the ground. Jon could see his hands shaking rapidly, almost about to drop his reigns.  
"That goes the same for you, Bastard", Ramsay said, making Jon snap his attention back to see Ramsay's fierce eyes pointed on him.  
"Like I promised, Bastard. You'll watch as my men take turns raping your sister. You'll watch as I take her in my bed at night. You'll listen as she screams for your help."  
His words sent a bolt of furious rage through Jon, he reached for Longclaw at his side.  
"Jon don't!", Ser Davos barked.  
Ramsay eyed him, waiting for him to make a move. Jon dropped his hand to his side.  
Ramsay nodded. "Tomorrow then, bastard.", he said before turning his horse and riding back towards Winterfell. Jon watched him. Sansa was right. Ramsay Bolton was going to die tomorrow. It was time Winterfell belonged to the Starks once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the scene just like the show, cause honestly, it was a great scene, and I didn't want to change it up much.


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa~

She sat on the edge of the bed in Jon's tent. Her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her head and her heart filled with so many emotions.  
She felt as if her chest was about to explode.  
One side of her was so angry at Jon for not telling her what he planned to say to Ramsay. Didn't he and Yara think she and Theon might have some insight on how to beat Ramsay.  
They'd meet in their tent on many occasions, and never once thought to bring in the two people in the whole camp that had lived with him, been tortured by him, haunted by him, and ask their opinions. Ramsay knew how to work people. That was his strength. It powered him to play with people. Torture them. Sansa feared Jon wouldn't know how to play his games. Jon was honorable, a great swords man, but when it came to Ramsay's tricks, she knew Jon would do the right thing, not the smart thing.  
She took in a slow breath. The another part of her just needed to fall into Jon's arms. Have him hold her. Kiss her. Wash all of Ramsay away from her body, replacing it with his own touch.  
As strong as she tried to appear, there was that part of her that was soft and weak, she locked it away, but it came out when she was with Jon.  
She needed Jon. He was more than just her family. He was the man she loved. Her rock. If she lost him in the morning, if Ramsay won, she wouldn't go back to Winterfell alive. She wouldn't let herself be tortured by Ramsay another day. She wouldn't live in a world were Jon didn't. 

Jon burst in to the tent with wild eyes, heaving for breath. When his eyes landed on her, his face softened. Her wall of strength betrayed her when the tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she looked upon his face. His perfect face. Her love for him was stronger than the anger she was feeling.  
He crossed the small space between them and pulled her into his arms.  
She melted into him and sobbed. He stroked her back. "Shhh. Sweet girl.", he whispered in her ear, and placed kisses to the top of her head.  
They sat in silence for a long moment, as she regained herself. As much as she wanted to live in this moment, wrapped in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, she knew she needed to speak to him of his plans.  
"Why didn't you tell me your plan?", she asked him, her voice muffled against his skin.  
His hand stopped in the middle of her back. His body stilled against hers.  
She tilted her head back to look up at him.  
He looked almost confused.  
"Did you actually think he'd have a one on one combat with you?", she asked.  
He sighed as he realized what she meant. He let his hands drop to rest on her hips. "No, but I wanted to make him angry."  
She pulled away from him, leaving his touch.  
"Make him angry? Jon don't you think he's angry enough? He's out for blood. For vengeance. He hates that he isn't in control of Theon and I. That we have rallied a war to take back Winterfell. He'll stop at nothing to win. He'll stop at nothing to have Theon and I back just to torture us for escaping.", Her eyes were wild as she spoke. She took in short frantic breaths. She was trying to get him to understand.  
He stared at her, surprised by her out burst.  
"I want him to come at us full tilt.", he said "He's over confident, Sansa. He'll make a mistake."  
She shook her head. "No, Jon. He plays with people. He's been doing it all his life. He's far better at it than you are.", she didn't mean for the words to come out harshly, but by the flash of insult on Jon's face which grew to anger, she wished she would have chosen her words differently.  
"And what have I been doing all my life, Sansa, playing with broom sticks?", his voice was laced with anger. His hands balling into fist at his side. His face twisted into a man she hadn't ever seen. "I have fought worse than Ramsay Bolton. I have defeated the wall against worse than Ramsay Bolton.", his voice was load and aggressive.  
A sudden fear took hold in her, she'd seen men angry before, the flashes of kings landing flooded her memory, Joffery sitting there angry cause Robb had won another battle, while his guard punch her, slapped her, stripped her of her dress. Ramsay's face as he cut into her flesh with his sharp dagger, when he found out she wanted to escape. Her first instinct was to take a quick step backwards putting a large amount of space between her and Jon.  
She knew deep in her heart Jon wouldn't hurt her like the other men, that she was letting her fear think for her.  
Jon's eyes widened , his mouth hung open. "Sansa?", he gasped, taking a slow and cautious step towards her.  
She stood still, her eyes connected with his. He eyes soften, his face falling back to her Jon, the loving, gentle man he was.  
"I would never, Sansa. My love. Please.", he reached out for her, his hand shaking. His voice soft and pleading.  
She shook her head. "Jon, you don't know him. You don't know what he's capable of.", she whispered.  
He took another step towards her. "Sansa. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I'll protect you. You know I will. I promise.", he said, his voice low and soft.  
She stared down at his hand. She wanted to take it, she wanted to be back in his arms, but something in her screamed to leave. She needed to clear her head. Before she'd start stumping and screaming like a child trying to get its way.  
She needed to fill her lungs with the icy northern air.  
"You can't protect me if your dead.", she said harshly. She didn't know another way to voice the truth though. She quickly walked around him, making sure to keep a far distance so he couldn't reach out and grab on to her.  
She left him in that tent, alone, his hand still stretched out in front of him. Leaving her heart behind with him.

 

"


	14. Chapter 14

Jon~

He rushed out the tent behind her, and looked around frantically. His heart racing. A twisted feeling in his gut. He scared her. His perfect, amazing Sansa was frightened by his anger, she thought he was going to harm her. He'd never lay a harmful hand on her. He hated himself for letting anger take over his voice towards her.  
She wanted him to listen to her, she wanted him to understand her fears, but he didn't. He was a fool. He knew now he should have spoken with her, and gotten her insight before their meeting with Ramsay. Sansa  
knew the monster. She knew his ways. He wasn't thinking of that when he decided to listen to Yara, and keep Sansa out of it.  
"So you've met with the enemy?", a raspy voice came from his side. Jon quickly turned to see Theon sitting on the ground in front of he and Yara's tent.  
Jon's eyes narrowed. "I'm looking for Sansa.", he growled.  
Theon nodded. "Figured that, m'lord. She burst out of the tent crying, I knew it wouldn't have been long before you came after her."  
Jon bit back his anger. He wasn't in the mood to be around Theon, though that wasn't something new. He never liked being in the same area as him.  
Jon went to walk away when Theon began speaking again. Making him stop in his tracks.  
"I was there with her. He made me see things that will haunt me forever.", Theon said, his voice sad and pained.  
"You should be haunted.", Jon growled through clinched teeth.  
"Yes I should. He cut pieces of me off till I wasn't Theon Greyjoy no more. I was. I was Reek, the name he gave me. I didn't feel sorry for myself. I never did. I got what I deserved. I admit that, but Sansa never deserved any of it."  
Jon took an aggressive step toward Theon, who didn't flinch. He seemed different in a way, even from earlier today when he shook with fear under Ramsay's eyes. He seemed stronger now. As he sat and stared up at Jon, keeping his eyes on Jon's, not like a cowardly dog. He was like. Like the old Theon Greyjoy, Jon grew up beside.  
Theon took in a ragged breath. "He made me watch as he." A his face twisted in pain as he relived a thought.  
"He- he raped her, beat and cut her. He even burned her.He forced me to watch, and I did as I was told, I didn't do anything about it cause I feared him. I sat there like a coward crying. Other nights I'd sit at the door and hear her screams and pleas for him to stop."  
Jon wanted to choke him with his bare hands. Cut him up with Longclaw. He could have protected Sansa from it all, but he let it happen. No! He WATCHED it happen and didn't stop it.  
Rage filled Jon's veins. A low growl rumbled in his chest, as he clinched his hands into fist. He had a burning rage through his entire body. His vision was blocked by red.  
"Why are you telling me this.", he barked.  
Theon got to his feet. "You know him for a single space of a conversation. You think you know him, think you should anger him more to make him make a mistake, but your wrong. You and Yara made this plan, but neither of you thought to ask for Sansa and my insight. We lived with him, we know how he likes to hurt people."  
Jon was taken back a moment by Theon's words. Something had surely clicked in him. He had no fear in his eyes, yet there was a raging anger, Jon knew then that it was anger for Ramsay.  
"Then tell me Theon. What should we do? How can I get my brother back? How can we win this battle?", Jon's words were laced with sarcasm and anger, but Theon didn't seem to care, or he didn't care to notice.  
"You'll never get your brother back, and if by some miracle from the gods that you do, he'll make sure Rickon will have pieces missing.", Theon spoke honestly and to the point.  
"I won't give up on my brother.", Jon's voice was load and angry.  
"And he knows that.", Theon said. " If you make a wrong move to save Rickon it could cost you. Ramsay will stop at nothing to get Sansa back, just to torture her for her betrayal to him. You could send her away, but he'd find her."  
He took in a heavy breath, before he continued.  
"You'll have to choose, Jon. Choose between who matters most to your heart. Sansa or Rickon."  
Sansa! His mind screamed, he immediately felt guilty for it. He loved Rickon, he was his little brother, he should have protected him before, but he thought he was dead for so long that he came to terms with it.  
Jon swallowed hard. His body momentarily aching for Sansa. He needed her in his arms to know she was safe.  
He knew in his heart there was no doubt to who he'd choose to live. To protect. Though he was sure he needed her more than she needed him.  
Jon sighed in defeat. His tense stance relaxing into slumped shoulders.  
"How do I protect her then, Theon? How do I make sure he will never lay a finger on her again?", his voice calm, almost pleading now.  
"You've angered him more now, that deed is done. The most important part now is don't do what he want's. Don't fall into his trap, don't make a mistake. Its crucial to let him charge first.", Theon said.  
Jon hated to admit that Theon was right.  
"You lead the army. You lead your men to destroy his men, and let me deal with him.", Theon said.  
Jon nodded.  
"And Yara?", he asked.  
"She'll follow you, though she'd never admit it, she looks up to you, she'll take your lead.", Theon said before taking another step closer to Jon.  
"Just keep her safe, Snow.", he said, then turned and walked back to his tent.  
Leaving Jon with more on his mind than he desired.


	15. Chapter 15

~Sansa

She knew she let her emotions take over and cause her to over react to Jon.  
She stood staring out at the dark Forrest in front of her. She'd been here for hours. Her mind engulfed in so many worries.

Jon could die tomorrow. Theon could die tomorrow. She could die tomorrow.  
She didn't care as much about her own life as she did for Jon's. Even Theon's.  
She'd spent so much time wanting to die, that she came to terms with being okay with her own death. She wondered what was beyond. If she'd see her mother, or Robb, or her father. Jon had seen nothing, but would it be different for her? Jon was meant to come back, but she wasn't sure she would be.  
She wrapped her arms around her waist and breathed in the icy air of the north. Her north.  
Jon's north. Her families north.  
'There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.'  
She heard her fathers voice say, as if he was standing next to her speaking.  
'There will be, father', she thought 'Jon will make sure of it.'  
Thinking of Jon made her body ache for him. His pained face as she walked away from him, flashed in her mind, making her heart clinch. She needed to be with him, she needed him to know she wasn't scared of him. She knew Jon would never harm her, she needed him to know that.

She walked through the tent flap slowly. Scared that Jon wouldn't be there, but there he was, sitting in his chair. His eyes darted to her. His face was twisted in pain and sorrow. She'd done that to him, she felt guilty for it.  
He stood up quickly. "Sansa.", her name left his lips softly.  
She lunched to him then, he did the same towards her. They met half way. She collided into his warm chest, he cupped her face in his hands and peppered her face with kisses, till his lips fell to hers. They stood there in a long warm embrace, tasting each other like their lives depended on it.  
She pulled back slowly. "Jon, there's something you need to see.", she whispered.  
She stepped from his arms as her fingers nervously fumbled with the buttons on the back of her dress. Jon reached around and stilled her hands. "Sansa, you don't have to show me anything, my love."  
She shook her head. "No, Jon. You've seen my arms and my back, but you haven't seen it all. I want you to see all of me. I want you to replace his touch with yours. I want you to fill me.", she placed a hand on his cheek. "Wash him away, Jon.", she pleaded.  
She stared into his warm eyes, before his lips were back on hers, kissing her in a way she'd never been kissed before.  
His hands started slowly unbuttoning her dress. Once she felt the cold air on her back, she learned in closer to him.  
His hands ran up her back, across her scares , and to her shoulders. His fingers slipped under the collar of her dress and slow started to pull it down. He ran warm wet kisses across her jaw line and to her ear. "I love you, Sansa. With everything that's inside me. I love you.", he whispered.  
She shivered at his words.  
Her chest was completely bare to him now, but he didn't look, he rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. He kissed and licked at her skin. She let out small moans and gasp.  
Once her dress was pooled in a puddle of soft green fabric around her feet, his hands started moving slowly up her back, and around her belly till his hand brushed the under neath of her breast.  
He hesitated a moment, before they slipped over each soft mound.  
His breath hitched as he kissed over her shoulder and down her chest.  
He groaned as he softly squeezed. Sansa tilted her head back. She never would have imagined that such a touch would feel so pleasant.  
His hands suddenly dropped from her breast and fell around her waist, and lifted her slightly off the ground, enough to carry her to the bed. 

He set her beside the bed kindly. Still keeping his hands on her hips and stepped back slowly, enough to see her for the first time.  
She felt a sudden rush of nerves wash over her. Her body was so mutilated, covered in scares. She feared he'd be disgust, just as she was.  
His eyes scanned over her, taking in every inch. 

His mouth formed into a deep frown. His eyes filled with sadness a moment. Then he dropped to his knee resting his face on top her stomach.  
"My Sansa. My beautiful love.", he whispered. "He'll pay, and pay dearly."  
He kissed a deep long jagged scar that went from he belly button and ending a her side.

"I'm awful now, Jon. Ruined for sight. I understand if you don't wish to look upon me.", she managed to speak, though the tears threatened to choke off her words. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

He snapped his head up then to stare up at her.  
"My love, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect.", he kissed her flesh. Her heart filled with so much love. His words. His touch. The love in his eyes.  
She sniffed and she reached up to wipe the tears away, but he reached up and grabbed her hands in his.

"I may not be able to give you a marriage, my love. I am no king. Just your bastard half brother, but if you'll have me, let me love you, I will love and cherish you till my last breath."

She dropped to her knees and rested her forehead to his. A smile spread across her face.  
She hiccuped a laugh. "You are all I will ever need. I love you Jon Snow, till my dying day."  
Their lips met, Jon's arms circling her, pulling her into his chest.

He lifted her up to the bed and laid her down softly. She watched as he slipped out of his tunic, her eyes widening when she saw his scares, many were from the betrayal of his brothers of the nights watch, but there were others. Ones she wanted to ask him about, but now wasn't the time.

"Oh, Jon.", she said breathlessly bringing her hand up to trace her finger tips lightly over the scar just under his heart. He'd told her the story, she watched the pain on his face as he relived it, but seeing it in front of her, touching it, made it so real. He died.  
She could be without him now, but by the grace of the gods he was brought back. She couldn't help but think selfishly that it was for her. That he was here to love and cherish her, for her to love and cherish him like he deserved.  
She kissed the scar, a soft brush of her lips. In her own way it was healing it, she liked to think.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to rest on top of her.  
His mouth was on hers, tasting her. 

His hand slipped back up to her breast, he cradled it with care, softly squeezing it.  
She ran her hands down his back till she reached his britches, slipping her fingers under them and attempting to pull them down.

Jon lifted himself slightly off her, looking down into her eyes. He searched her face.  
"Are you sure?", he asked.  
She gave him a small smile. "Yes.", she breathed.

He kissed her once more before he was up and unlacing his britches. She watched as he pulled them down and threw them to the other side of the tent. She may have been married twice, and she wasn't a maiden, but she'd never seen a man like this before. She'd always closed her eyes when Ramsay was bare in front of her, but with Jon she want to see every inch of him. She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes took in the sight of Jon standing bare in front of her. His body was perfect. Even covered in scars, it only added to the man Jon was. Her Jon. Her love. She wanted to explore his body. Kiss every scar. Feel every ripple of his muscle's under her finger tips.

He climbed back into the bed and nestled next to her side, pulling her close to him, and the furs over both their bare bodies. She felt him pressed against her hip. He was ready for her, and she was ready for him. Her body burned in desire for his.

He nudged her ear, "Sansa my love.", he said in a strained voice, his breaths short and quick.  
"Are you sure?", he asked again.  
"Jon, I haven't been more sure in my life about anything. I need you. Please. Make love to me, show me how a man should love a woman. The right way. Wash away all my pain and replace it with your soft and gentle touch."

Her words seemed to have unhinged him. He ran his hand down her back, over her arse, till he reached her thigh. He hiked it up over his hip, and kissed her desperately. His hand over her gave her a shiver through her body.  
She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her.

He rolled on top her, holding himself up on one elbow, he settled in between her legs. She gasped when she felt his manhood brush against her center.  
"Oh Sansa." he groaned when he felt her wetness.  
He looked into her eyes, smoothing her face with his hand, as he slowly slipped into her. She gasped, her back arched upward into his chest, as she clung to him desperately.

 

She feared it would hurt, it would be so unbearable she would have to make him stop, but she was wrong. There was no pain, yet pleasure. Being with him. It brought them closer.  
A closeness she was happy she was sharing with Jon.  
Their body's completely connected to one another. He was her life source in that moment, without him she was sure she wouldn't be able to breath.

Jon's lips was on hers, parting her mouth with his tongue.  
Once their tongues tangled with each other, the world around her began to spin.

He moved his hips slowly, going in and out. Something was building up in the pit of her stomach. A pleasure her body had never felt.

His mouth was at her ear again hot and soft.  
"Sansa, I want you to come for me, my love.", he whispered.

Shivered under his words, the pleasure building more and more till a warm pleasure took control of her body.  
"Jon.", she cried out. She knew it was to loud, that someone would hear, more than likely Yara was chuckling, but she didn't care, she couldn't. It felt all to good. 

When Jon started shaking on top her, groaning into the nook of her neck. She knew he'd found his pleasure just as she did, as he filled her with his release. He kissed her softly, his hand softly smoothing over her face as he looked down at her.  
It was more than she ever imagined. It was kind. It was soft. It was pleasant. It was beautiful. It was love. Love in the fullest. Jon gave her something she thought she'd never have. Never feel. 

A smile spread across his soft plump lips.  
"I love you.", he told her.

She smiled back up at him , her heart filled with so much love and joy it felt like it would burst right in her chest.  
"I love you too.", she said before pulling his mouth back down to hers and kissing him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Jon~

She'd given him her heart, she'd given him her soul, and now she had given him her body.  
He'd made a promise for each of them, and he intended to keep each promise.  
Sansa was precious to him. Like a winter rose. He had to cherish her. 

He wanted so bad to show her fully what her body meant to him. He wanted to take her all night long, he wanted to taste her sweetness between her legs. Make her feel endless pleasure, but he knew Sansa wasn't ready for that. He had to take it slow and easy with her. 

She wasn't use to pleasure, he was sure she'd never even felt pleasure before he the little bit he had shown to her.  
She had endured so much pain and suffering, it was time she had peace and happiness.

Her beautiful ivory skin had been mutilated by the monster Ramsay Bolton.  
Jon's blood boiled at the sight of her scars, the burns, the cuts, a deep bite mark on her left breast. 

He made sure to let her know she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Being inside her was like a whole new world to him. He never wanted it to end. He could live out his days just being in her, holding her, kissing her perfect soft lips, loving her like she deserved, and that was what he intended to do.  
He'd take back Winterfell from that monster, for her.  
She deserved to be Queen of the North.

Day light started to glow through the tent. Sansa laid bare in his arms, he was bare next to her.  
Their time was growing short. He had to be at the battle field shortly. Fight with his men. Fight for his beloved. Leaving her was going to be hell.

He had split his seed in her last night. Something he swore he'd never do with any woman. He didn't even with Ygritte. 

He wanted to feel guilty about it. Sansa wasn't the type of woman that needed to carry a child of her bastard brother, but he couldn't bring himself to feel the least bit guilt. 

The actual thought of Sansa round with his child sent a spark of joy to his soul. They'd lost so much in such a short time of their life, making a family of their own wasn't the worst of thoughts.

Since they knew their relationship would be frown upon.  
He and Sansa had said they'd keep their love a secret. Only for them, but he couldn't shake the smile that came to his mouth when he thought of a babe from he and Sansa, made out of pure love.

A child with crimson red hair like its mother, with bouncing curls like it father. And those big blue eyes he so adored.

His child would be no bastard. No. His child would be loved. Adored by both its mother and father.

He looked down at Sansa sleeping so peacefully.

He placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Pulling her in closer to his chest.

She began to stir, letting out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. A small smile spreading on her lips, which quickly formed into a frown when she noticed the low glow of the rising sun through the tent.

She reached up and cradled his cheek in her hand.  
"Its almost time.", she whispered.

He kissed her nose. "Don't think about it."

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips lightly to his. 

He kissed her deeper, parting her lips open with his tongue and tasting her mouth. She let out a low moan as her fingers carded through his hair.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I'll win this battle for you. I'll come back to you. I'd be a fool to die when I have you back here waiting for me.", he smiled, trying to make light of the situation at hand.

She bit her lower lip and traced a finger over his chest, down his stomach, stopping just before she reached his man hood.

She took in a slow steady breath. "Before you go." She said, her eyes shifting down to land on his lips.

His heart was beating strong and fast against his ribs. He knew what she wanted. 

"Yes my love?"

Her lips quirked into a smile and she looked back into his eyes. Hers a darker shade of blue. Filled with lust and love.  
"Make love to me once more before you go.", she whispered.

In that moment Jon's heart swelled with love, and joy, and pure happiness.  
In that moment he didn't think about what he'd be doing in a few short hours. That he could win, or he could die. That he'd be taking other men's lives to save his own. Sansa Stark was all that mattered. He pressed his lips to hers. His world revolving around them and them only. For being in Sansa, holding her, kissing her, was now his world.

______________________________________________

 

He could see Ramsay Bolton from across the field. Sitting high on his horse as he looked out at Jon and his army. His eyes lingering long on Wun Wun, who held a large tree trunk with nails at the end to act as spikes in one hand, and a thick wooden table that Jon's men crafted into a shield, in the other.

Seeing him made Jon's blood boil. The desire to see the bastard dead sang through his body, down to his bones.

Yara came riding up on his left. Her face set in an angry scowl.  
"Losing is no opinion, Snow.", she said "I won't be able to rest a peaceful death till that bastard is dead."

Jon nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

She turned and looked at him. "Remember our deal, Snow! Theon kills him."

Jon nodded again. As badly as his hands ached to be around Ramsay's throat and watch the life drain from his eyes. He would hold to his word.

"Aye! I'll keep to my word. If Theon keeps to his.", he said.

Yara nodded. "He will."

Last night the look in Theon's eyes, the anger that filled them assured Jon that he would.  
If there was any of the old Theon Greyjoy behind the broken man, the one raised by Eddard Stark, he knew Theon would kill the bastard.

Jon looked down at his gloved hands and the small grey cloth he held between them. He ran his thumb over the embroidered wolf head that laid in the middle of the cloth.

It was Sansa's last gift she gave to him before he rode out.  
Tears rolled down her porcelain cheek as she whispered "I love you.", to him.  
He pulled her on the other side of his horse, hidden behind the animals thick long neck, and kissed her. A long enduring kiss. She had to hold on tight to his shoulders just to keep from crumpling to the ground.

They'd made love once more before they left the tent. The second time just as sweet and amazing as the first. Sansa's hands had explored his body a bit more. She traced his flesh with her fingers as he went in and out of her, making it damn near impossible to wait for her to come first. 

This time they came at the same time, she began to scream loud, but he covered her mouth with his as he spilled inside her while she squeezed around him.

He pulled away from their kiss, and wiped the tears off her soft cheeks. Then placed his forehead to hers.  
"You'll be safe here. You have ghost, and I'm leaving four of my trusted men here to protect you.", he told her. It was killing him on the inside, tearing him apart leaving her. He trusted Ghost more than the men, that was for sure, but he couldn't just leave her without another body at the camp to fight for her if things turned wrong.

She sniffed and her hand came up to rest on his cheek. "Its not me I'm worried about.", she said.

"No worrying my love. I'll come back to you."  
He knew he couldn't make a promise to that though. It was a battle. Men were going to die. 

That was when she grabbed his hand with her free one, and placed the grey cloth in his palm.

"I made this for you. In hopes that it will keep you safe.", she said then took in a ragged breath "I know its wishful thinking, but gods Jon, I hope it does."

Jon stared down at the cloth, the intricate detail she put into the wolf, it matched the one on her green dress that laid across her chest, the one she wore now. The one he loved so much on her.

He had to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat.

"If the Gods do exist, love my, and I'm living proof that least one of them does, they'll send me back to you.", he said before claiming her lips with his once more.

Jon gripped long claw as he watched one of Ramsay's men yank a tall lanky red haired boy from behind the line of men. 

Jon squinted his eyes to look upon the boys face, but the distance was to far away to make out his features.

He hadn't seen Rickon since he was just a small child. He couldn't be sure if the boy was him or not.

Ramsay walked over to the boy and grabbed the rope that was bond around his wrists, and forcefully yanked him forward.  
"I've got your brother, bastard!", Ramsay yelled.  
"Do you wish he lives or he dies?"

Jon shifted in his saddle, gripping long claw tightly.

"Don't do what he wants you to do.", Theon said from the left of Jon. He had ridden up next to Yara, and was now glaring at Jon.  
"Sansa or Rickon?", Theon asked.

'Sansa my dear Sansa.' Jon thought.

After she had left his embrace she walked to Theon and pulled him into a hug, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jon tried not to feel anger about, though it still bubbled up like a flame in his chest. 

She had stepped back from Theon, and gave Jon a small kind smile.  
'I love you.', she mouthed to him before walking back to her tent with Ghost at her side.  
She didn't want to watch them leave.

Jon was pulled from thought when he heard the boy scream out in pain.  
That was when he noticed the knife in Ramsay's hand, digging deep into the boys shoulder.

"Jon!", the boy cried out.

Jon learned forward. His heart stopping a moment. The heavy flow of his boiling blood swishing loud in his ears.

"Sansa or Rickon?", Theon yelled out to him.

Sansa! Jon screamed in his head as he heard the boy yell out again.

Sansa!

Sansa!

Sansa!

"Brother!", the boy cried.

Jon flinched. It took everything inside him not to charge for his little brother.  
As he watched Ramsay dig the knife deeper and deeper into the boys flesh.

Suddenly Ramsay ripped the blade out, and the boy fell to the ground.

"OK, bastard." Ramsay yelled, yanking to boy back to his feet. His thin body crippled over in pain.

'What would father think of you?' Jon thought 'Sitting there watching your little brother be tortured in front of you and not do a dammed thing of it.'  
Jon cringed at the thought of his fathers disappointment.

'Its either Sansa or Rickon.', Jon fought his inner battle as he watched Ramsay shove the boy forward.

"Run boy!", he yelled " Run to your brother and see if he'll save you now."

The boy darted toward Jon, running as fast as his pained body would let him.

Jon learned forward, his heals itching to kick his horse up. To save his brother.

His heart stopped when he saw Ramsay holding the bow, pulling out an arrow and aiming it at Rickon.

"I can't just sit here and watch this!", Jon yelled. His eyes darting to Theon.

Theon looked over at him, his face blank. 

"Don't play his game.", he said.

Jon looked back, just as an arrow flew through the air, missing Rickon by a few feet.

Jon growled. "He's my brother!"

Another arrow flew through the air. Jon held his breath as it landed inches behind Rickon's running feet.

"Don't Jon!", Yara barked.

Jon lost his breath as he watched yet another arrow fly through the air, growing closer and closer to Rickon.  
It all happened so quickly, as the arrow pierced through his youngest brothers heart. Rickon screamed before he fell to the ground. The sound echoing through Jon's soul. He knew it would be with him forever.

Rickon's body laid motionless in the divide that separated Jon from Ramsay.

Something snapped in Jon's chest. An angry that had been hidden there deep inside his soul, a sleeping wolf that had been awoken. Though it felt even more powerful than a wolf, it was like a fire that had ignited, breaking free and burning through his entire body, showing it self full force as a loud snarled ripped from his chest. 

Nothing else around him existed but the bastard that had just murdered his little brother in front of him.  
The bastard that had harmed Sansa.  
The bastard was going to die. 

The sly grin on Ramsay's face only raged him on even greater.  
Jon glared at him as he mounted on his horse.  
His stare settling on Jon.

"Charge them! Kill them all!", Ramsay yelled.

"This is it. He's doing just what we need.", Yara said. A fierce gleam in her eyes as she stared on at the line of men on horse back charging towards them.

Jon pulled long claw out, raising it above his head.  
"Ready men!", he yelled.

The men yelled out.  
"Lets win Winerfell back in the name of Eddard Stark!", Jon yelled.

" Lets avenge the death of, Robb Stark!"

 

"Rickon Stark!"

He swallowed hard, the name swimming around his mind, he almost feared to say her name. Knowing that even in her death she'd never want her name to cross his lips. He took in a sharp breath.

"Catlynn Stark."

Lady Catlynn was the last person he was doing this for, her eyes flashed in his mind, the hatred she only had for him, but she was his fathers wife. His siblings mother. The lady of Winterfell.  
He was avenging her death for them, not for the Lady that would never let him close enough to know her, but for his family.

"Let's fight for Sansa Stark!"  
Just saying her name sent warmth through his body.

"For the Starks!", Jon roared.

"For the Starks!", his men yelled.

"For Winterfell!", he yelled.

"For Winterfell!", the men cheered.

Jon filled his lungs with the northern icy air. It was time. 

"Charge!", he yelled. Kicking his heals into his horses sided. The stallion lurched forwards, charging head on.

Cutting, stabbing, slashing. It all seemed to blur together.

Jon let the rage take over, the beast inside him, burning through every once of honor, pity, sadness, and regret in him as he killed man after man.

He'd lost his stallion at the charge, he was cut right out from under him.

He felt numb, almost soulless as he hacked his way through, towards where Ramsay sat high on his horse, Winterfell behind him , watching the battle take place.  
His men dying in front of him, as a wicked grin sat spread across his face.

Jon looked to his left as Yara stabbed her blade through a mans gut, Theon right beside her, cutting a mans head clean off.

It was then a rain of arrows fell upon them, Jon almost didn't notice as he watched Yara and Theon working as a team, Jon froze momentarily when an arrow flew into Yara's legs. She screamed out, but it seemed to make her angrier, she marched forward, taking two men down in her path, Theon at her side not letting anyone touch her.

Jon heard Tormund yelped out, he snapped his head quickly in the direction of his friend, and watched as Tormund sank his teeth into a mans throat, ripping out flesh and blood.

Jon looked around, there were more of his men, then Ramsay's.  
There was other rain of arrows, then other, Ramsay was becoming desperate. The arrows fell around Jon, one slicing through the flesh of his leg, but not stopping him. He was getting closer to Ramsay. Close enough to see SmallJon Umber standing next to him. The bastard that gave Rickon over to Ramsay in the first place.

Jon growled through clinched teeth. He may have given the right to kill Ramsay over to Theon, but he'd have the satisfaction of killing SmallJon Umber.

He watched as the two men turned their horses around and ran toward Winterfell.

Jon charged after them, his feet hauling him over dead bodies and puddles of blood.

He didn't have to turn and look when he heard the heavy breaths running at his sides. He knew it was Yara, Theon, and Tormund. 

Wun Wun was already at the large wooden doors of Winterfell, that Jon remembered all to well.

The giant man pounded the heavy tree trunk against the door, the wood breaking slowly against the force.

He reared back, sending the tree truck through the door. The doors broke open, and Wun Wun flooded in, collapsing to his knees in the court yard of Winterfell.

He wiped out a dozen men in one quick swipe of the tree truck. The Umber army lined the walls and the court yard.

Ramsay turned to SmallJon. "Kill them!", He barked.

Jon watched in utter shock as the man pulled his sword on Ramsay.

Ramsay's eyes went wide, he was just as surprised as Jon.  
"What are you doing.", he growled.

"I have no loyalty to a Bolton, a Bolton bastard none the less. My loyalty lays with the Starks", said SmallJon.

"The Starks will have your head. It was you who turned in the youngest Stark, it is you who has his blood on your hands.", Ramsay spat.

Jon hated that he agreed with the words Ramsay spoke, but they were the truth.

The Umbers handed Rickon over.

"Aye, I turned in a red haired boy, but he was no Stark.", Said SmallJon.

Jon's heart clenched in his chest. Was Rickon still alive? Were the words SmallJon spoke true?

Rage gleamed in Ramsay's eyes. He was out numbered. His eyes searched around him till they landed on Jon.  
A smile spreading on his lips. "You said you wanted a one on one combat. So, I agree, bastard. You and me."

The beast inside Jon roared as he launch forward, to Ramsay. He reared his arm back and flung a punch that landed in the center of Ramsay's face. He felt his nose crush under his knuckles. Ramsay staggered backwards, then fell flat on his back with a loud thump.

Jon was on him then. Pounding his fist into his face. Needing it like dough. Ramsay's blood pouring from his nose and mouth. 

Ramsay was laughing.

He was laughing!

Gurgling on his own blood, yet still laying there laughing as Jon punched him bloody.

"Jon!", he heard someone yelling. "Jon enough!"  
He knew it was Yara. She wanted this kill for Theon, but Jon wasn't sure he could stop himself. Stop the beast inside himself from killing Ramsay Bolton.

Jon stopped. Taking himself off the bloody monster, who still laid there laughing. It was a piecing sound to his ears. Something that sent fire once more through his blood, burning him with a heat to fall back on Ramsay and finish him off with his bare hands.

A large hand landed on his shoulder. Giving it a shake.  
"The battle is won. Winterfell is yours. Go back and get Lady Sansa, tell her you won her home back for her. Bring her home.", Ser Davos spoke calmly and smoothly.  
Ser Davos's words brought Jon down from his rage.  
His blood cooled once he thought of Sansa. He'd fulfilled his promise to her. He won Winterfell back for her. He staid alive for her.

Warmth bloomed in his chest as he thought of her. He suddenly ached for her to be in his arms. His lips to hers.  
He turned to Ser Davos. "Are there any horses left?"  
Ser Davos nodded. "I have one waiting for you."

Jon ran the horse all the way back to the camp where Sansa was, he may have won Winterfell back, but Sansa was his true home.


	17. Chapter 17

Sansa~

It felt like a life time had come and gone as she sat waiting at the camp. She'd paced around her tent more times than she could count.   
Ghost at her heals, the four men keeping guard of her at all times.

Each step she took she felt their watchful eyes. She knew they were doing what Jon, their commander, had asked but she wished they'd stand down a bit. A lot!

Ghost ears jumped up before she heard the horse hooves heading towards the camp.  
Sansa jumped to her feet. Her heart racing in her chest. Breath short and rapid.Terror filling her soul.

The joy that flooded her body was like nothing she'd ever felt. Jon riding up! It was him! Alive!   
Hot tears split down her cheeks as Jon jumped off the horse and rushed to her. 

Her feet were moving quickly towards him, she hit into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her. He staggered backwards a bit, but still held her to him as she let out sobs into the nook of his neck.

After a few moments she pulled back slightly, and grabbed his face between her hands, looking into his eyes. He was alive! He was alive! 

"Are you hurt?", she croaked out through her tears of joy.  
He smiled. "I'm fine, my love. We won. We won, my love.", he said as tears started streamed down his cheeks.  
She already knew he won, the moment she saw him. Jon would never leave his men behind and run away. Even if it was to her, he was an honorable man, he'd fight till he died.  
She peppered him face with kisses, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood and dirt. She didn't care. She had him back. 

She didn't care what the four men thought, who's eyes watched them.  
She pressed her lips to his, never wanting to pull away, never wanting to leave his arms again.  
His mouth tasted of iron and dirt.  
She combed her fingers through his blood slicked hair, as he made a soft moan into her mouth.

He was the one who pulled back from their kiss. Surprising her.

"Its time I bring you home.", he said as his lips hovered over hers.

______________________________________________

Sansa felt an over whelming since of dread as they walked through the broken gates of Winterfell, she wanted so long for it to be her home, where she'd feel safe and comfortable again, but as her and Jon rode over the field of dead bodies and into the court yard of the castle, an unease built in the pit of her stomach, spreading through her whole body till her heart raced against her ribs, her hands shook, and her breathing became rapid.

She didn't want Jon to see her reaction. He'd just won Winterfell back, he was proud to be at her side as he brought her home. She should be proud too, proud to be home. She was proud of Jon, but she couldn't bring herself to happiness as she looked around the courtyard. The remembrance of the day Ramsay had taken her and showed her the elderly lady who offered to help her escape from Ramsay. The image of the lady, skinned to the bone, even in death her face staid twisted in agony. Still behind her eyes when she closed them.

Ramsay was still here, still alive behind the castle walls. She felt his presences so strongly her skin crawled. Even as she saw the Stark banners hanging, and Ramsay's flayed man banners burning in a pile, she still continued to shake. Her mouth dry.

Jon had assured her Theon was going to kill him, but he wasn't sure when.

She figured Theon would want him to feel the same pain Ramsay had caused him for so long.

Jon had briefed her on what happened, that the Umbers had just been putting Ramsay in a trap.  
Jon hadn't staid long enough to speak with SmallJon, to find out if Rickon was actually still alive. She hoped though, that no harm had come to her little brother like she thought.

She was pleased to see Ser Davos and Tormund walking their way to Jon and her.

Ser Davos helped her off her horse. The Onion knight didn't looked harmed, and for that she was thankful. Tormund was a different story though. His face was covered in blood. The large red haired man walked with a limp, and blood coated his left arm were Sansa noticed a deep gash. "Tormund, your arm.", Sansa gasped.

Tormund looked down and shrugged. "This should be a good battle scar.", he beamed.

Sansa stared at him confused.

He chuckled even though it was obvious he was tired. "I have plenty. From many battles."

Sansa nodded, with a small smile. "I am pleased to see you're both ok."

Jon's arm came around to rest on the small of her back.

Tormund chuckled again before turning around and limping away.

Ser Davos looked at Jon. "My lord, SmallJon Umber wishes to speak to the both of you."

Jon pulled Sansa close into his side and nodded. "Where is he?"

______________________________________________

"You knew this whole time?", Jon growled at Yara.

Yara didn't seem to care of Jon's anger towards her. As she held her chin high. She had been injured in the battle. An arrow through the leg, and a gash on her side.

Sansa watched as she grimaced in pain, but still continued to stand.

"Yes. It was Theon's idea. Make Ramsay think he had the upper hand, then take it all away from him in an instance.", Yara grinned.  
"It was great seeing the bastard so shocked."

SmallJon nodded in agreement.

"You didn't think to inform me and Sansa in this?", Jon asked.   
His eyes quickly shifting towards Sansa, then back to Yara and SmallJon.

"And what of my brother, is he still alive?", Jon asked SmallJon.

The bearded man shook his head. "That I don't know. We all thought he was dead till the Greyjoys came, and Theon told us the truth."

Jon let out a heavy sigh. Their brother was still lost to them.

Sansa sat quite, listening to them.  
The walls felt like they were closing in on her. Like all the breath in her lungs were gone. The room and people around her began to spill around in circles, she backed up a few feet till she bumped against the table, holding onto it for dear life as support. She tried to look normal, she didn't want to bring attention to herself.

She looked over at Jon, his attention on Yara and SmallJon.  
She wanted to be next to him, him hold her up, give her strength, but she knew she couldn't curl into his side in front of SmallJon Umber.  
They had to play as brother and sister. Which in reality, they were.

Her heart sputtered. "May I," she gasped. "May I be excused?", she said just a her knees gave out from under her.  
Jon face was the last thing she saw, his face scared and confused. He yelled out her name as her body collapsed to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Jon~

It had been two agonizing days that Jon sat at Sansa's bed side as she laid there asleep.  
The maester said he couldn't find anything wrong with her, and called it off as exhaustion and that she probably hadn't eaten in a while.

Jon couldn't remember the last time he saw her actually eating. 

The older man assured him she'd wake , but it didn't make it any better for Jon, though. Till she'd actually wake and tell him she was fine, he was going to continue fretting over her, watching her motionless body lay there as she softly breathed. Praying to the Gods old and new that his Sansa would come back to him.

It was early morning when she started moving slightly, her eyes fluttering open.  
"Robb.", she whispered.  
Jon jumped quickly, and cradled her hand in his.  
"Sansa, its Jon.", he spoke softly trying not to startle her.

Her eyes connected with him, and filled with tears. "Oh Jon.", she breathed.  
She softly placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. Absorbing in the feeling, of her soft smooth skin on his.

"My love.", he whispered.

She sat up in bed and curled herself into his lap. Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed.  
Jon's heart was breaking. He couldn't hold back his our tears as they spilled down his cheeks.

He stroked her hair, and held her close to his chest. "Its okay, my love. Your okay.", he whispered.

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, with her tear streaked face.

"I was dreaming of them. Our family we lost.  
I saw father, he touched my face and kissed my cheek. He told me he loved me.", she began sobbing again. 

He waiting patiently as she regained herself. She swallowed back her tears before she spoke. "And - and I saw my mother. She held me like she use to, when I was a child. She told me I had to go back, that my brothers and sister need me, that you need me. She told me how much she loved me. That one day we'd all be together again, but this wasn't the time. And Robb-", she burst into tears. Gasping for breath. Jon softly cradled her. 

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, red and swollen from tears, but still the most beautiful things.  
" I saw Robb. He was hugging me, holding me so tight not wanting to let go, I didn't want to let go either. I begged them to let me stay, but then I thought of you. I couldn't leave you, I need you. You need me. So I came back Jon. I sat there as they slowly faded away. Robb the last one I saw, as he smiled at me. Called out 'I love you, sister', and then he was gone, and I woke."

Her head fell on his shoulder.

"Do you think it true?", she asked.

"What is true, my love?", Jon asked, confused.

"Do you think Bran, Rickon, and Arya are still out there?"

Jon couldn't be sure. Sansa was just dreaming, least so that's what he thought.  
"It could be. There is still a chance they are.", he said.

"They have to be, Jon."

He nodded. "Then us and Winterfell will be waiting for them.", he said, then kissed her forehead.

She sighed and looked back up at him.  
"I love Bran, Rickon, and Arya. I hope to see them again one day, but in all truth I came back for you, Jon.", she admitted, sadness lacing her words.

Jon smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips softly to hers. 

She was all he'd ever need.

______________________________________________

Sansa seemed to be well, the maester was right about her being exhausted and her lack of food, which she admitted to.

It had been three weeks, and Jon still treated her like the day she had woken up.  
Fragile and breakable. As if he was waiting for her at any moment to collapse again. He spent most his days with her, watching to see if she got enough rest, and if she'd eat all of her meals. 

When he'd have to go handle things around the castle, he'd leave her with Tormund or Ser Davos.

 

The people were already beginning to talk about the loud screams from the cells of Winterfell. Ramsay's screams. Theon hadn't killed him yet, which Jon was growing uncomfortable with. He wanted him to do away with the monster already. 

He understood Theon wished to get his revenge for all Ramsay cut away from him, for all he'd done to Sansa, but Jon knew deep down it was time, to end the monsters life, his father would have already cut his head clean off.

 

Yara had relieved Jon of preparing the large feast for all the Northern Lords to come to Winterfell. Jon didn't want the feast, he didn't want to house and feed the men that turned Sansa and him away when they called upon them for the battle against Ramsay.

Sansa seemed unappeased of it herself, though she wouldn't say so.  
She had been quite lately. She didn't walk much of the castle, or interact in with any of the councils of rebuilding. Jon wanted her there, but she kindly declined.

She mostly spent her days in the godswood or her chambers, which was once the Lords Chambers, her parents.  
Jon had it striped of anything Ramsay before presenting it to her.  
He insisted it be hers. She had taken it reluctantly. Wanting it to be his, saying he deserved it, but he'd spent his nights with her anyways so it didn't much make a difference who's chambers it was called.

~~~

As they laid in bed at night, he and Sansa bare next to each other after making love. She asleep on his chest, he stroked her long soft red locks. He'd tried hard to block out the thoughts that crept into his mind.  
The thoughts were always there. Sitting there in the dark corners of his mind, but he'd kept them at bay, letting his love for Sansa control ever part of his body.

It had to be the room though.  
It was like his fathers ghost was hoovering over him, chanting his disappointments in Jon's ear.  
The thoughts rolling over and over in his head.

What would your father think? You bedding your own sister?

Half sister! 

It didn't matter though, half or not you still came from the same man. Eddard Stark was his father just as much as hers.

What would Robb think?  
He'd probably punch Jon's face in till he was unrecognizable.

Lady Catlynn would cut his throat, he was sure of it.

Gods how would they explain it to Bran, Arya, and Rickon if they ever came home.

Were they just going to hide their love the rest of their lives? How would they explain it if Sansa became with child? Jon wanted a babe with Sansa. He wanted to married her. He wanted the world to know his love for her.

But how would they confess their love in a world that would look down on them? Shame them for what they felt in their hearts.

'He was no better than a Lannister or damn Targaryan. Taking his own sister as his lover.'

The thoughts ran through his mind.

As he laid there over whelmed with guilt, and in deep thought. Fighting his own mental battle.  
Sansa stirred, a soft moan coming from her beautiful mouth as her blue eyes fluttered open and starred up at him. A soft smile spread on her lips, and quickly formed into a little pout when she noticed Jon in deep thought.

"Why so glum?", she asked.

Reaching her hand up to caress his face.

In that moment, looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms, his heart swelled with love.  
All guilt flooded away, filled with only love and joy. He loved Sansa. He wasn't going to feel wrong about it. She was his and he was hers. They would over come this obstacle, he would find a way. They together would find a way.

~~~

 

It was late one even, when Jon was on his way back from the hall to check on Sansa in the godswood. He didn't like her being by herself.  
Ghost had went on a haunt days ago and hadn't returned yet. Jon was wishing his furry white friend would return soon, to be near and protect Sansa.

The horn blew warning that someone was approaching the gates. Jon stiffened. The Northern Lords weren't expected for another week. He rushed to the courtyard. Praying Sansa would stay put where she was.  
The worse thought flooded through his mind.

Petyr Baelish

He knew littlefinger come soon enough. He wouldn't leave Sansa alone so easily.  
His sights were set on her, he intended to marry her. Jon's blood boiled at the thought of Petyr's hands on Sansa.  
Jon's Sansa. His love. His life. His winter rose.

His emotions calmed and his heart flooded with excitement when he saw Brienne and Poddrick on the other side of the gate. Both on horse back, slouched over their saddles in exhaustion, but they seemed to be fine.

They rode in slowly. Jon hurried to greet them.  
He heard heavy foot steps behind him, too heavy for Sansa, he turned to find Tormund running up, his gaze set on Brienne.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. Tormund skidded to a stop beside Brienne, beaming up at the woman who stared down at him with wide surprised eyes.  
Tormund offered his hand to help Brienne down, and to Jon's surprise she smiled down at him, and took his hand as she dismounted her horse.

Suddenly Jon felt warmth at his side, he immediately knew it was Sansa. Slowly she slipped her soft small hand into his, intertwining their fingers together.

He loved having her at his side, she was the piece of him that was missing. Having her close, he felt whole.

He turned his head to look at her. Momentarily mesmerized by her soft sweet smile as she stared at the two.

She turned then, to look at him. Her eyes glistering with unshed tears. Jon knew it was tears of joy, of love as she smiled back at him.

He fought the urge to pull her up in his arms and pepper her face with kisses, for everyone to witness his love for her.

She squeezed his hand lightly, as if hearing his thoughts. 'I love you', she mouthed.

"Lady Sansa. Jon.", Poddrick said as he came walking in a hurry towards them.

She took a step forward, pulling Jon along with her, to greet Poddrick.

"Poddrick Payne, what a great pleasure it is to see you again.", she said with a vibrant smile.

"Aye, its lovely to see you as well.", he beamed at her.  
He looked over at Jon. "I'm sorry I was unable to fight by your side."

Jon couldn't help but smile. Poddrick was a good person with a large heart, he was a good squire as well, but he couldn't fight to save his own life. Brienne had been trying to train him, but he didn't seem to pick it up easily.

"Its a pity, Pod.", Jon said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He reached out and patted Pod on the shoulder. "Its great to see you again."

Poddrick smiled and nodded. 

Poddrick stepped aside as Brienne came walking up.  
She opened her mouth to speak, when Sansa suddenly leaped up and wrapped her arms around Brienne's neck. The woman looked surprised and unsure what to do for a moment, till she slowly wrapped her arms around Sansa's waist and hugged her tight.

"Its a wonderful pleasure to see you Brienne.", Sansa said.

Brienne smiled. "The same to you, Lady Sansa."  
Jon was surprised to see the tears that rolled down Brienne's cheeks.

He wanted to enjoy the happy blissful moment they all shared.  
But the feeling that crept into his stomach and spread through his body, leaving him numb, the words that repeated in his head.

"With happiness and joy, follows pain and sorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

Hello to everyone who has been reading my story. Thank you so much.

I will continue, but as of this week and I'm dealing with a very serious family issue and won't be able to post another chapter till my mind is cleared and I have the issue resolved. I'm very sorry.


End file.
